Change
by crazyshady666
Summary: What if Sarutobi let Naruto join the academy after a beating when Naruto was four how would things turn out then. A.U.
1. Memories

_**Alternative Universe**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all or anything related to it cuz if i did then he would a hell of a lot cooler for real. Ya Dig**_

_**...Memories**_

The Godaime Hokage was seen walking down the street of Konoha with his 2 year old son in his arms securely with everyone bowing his way,  
every female very stared at him with hearts for eyes young and old,the male populace looked on in admiration with those who have been in war with him looked on in fear as the Godaime Hokage, Kuroi senko _**(Black flash****)**_, Gunshin _**(God of war)**_ and the Million man slayer entered the Hokage tower.

He is 17 and had long dark golden that fell around his head like a mop (like Dante from Devil may cry but dark golden hair not white hair) and cold dark blue eyes that looked like ice and he wore black shinobi pants_**(Like Gaara's form shippuden but darker black)**_ over his black boot, on his torso, he had a black long sleeve skin tight shirt under an ANBU armor,over it was a red short sleeve haori with black flames liking the bottom of it with the kanji for Fifth on his wore a long black headband with a metal plate on it with the konoha sign on it and he wore a black face mask.

_**(In the Hokage Tower 11:15 am)**_

"Hello Hokage-sama"said Shizune the assistant of the Hokage and assistant of the head medic Tsunade Senju with a big blush and hearts for eyes.

The Hokage just nodded without looking with his son waving at her and saying

"Hi shizi-chan"Shizune smiled and said

"Hi Kajou-kun _**(spiral)**_ how are you today?"asked Shizune

"Good, bye bye"said Kajou as he waved and Shizune waved back.

As soon as they were gone she squealed'_Oh god look at me i'm a assistant that has crush on her boss,oh god the Hokage is so hot i wish -no no he is your boss you should not think that_'thought Shizune as she sighs.25 minutes later Anko came up to Shizune.

"Hey Shi-chan me and the other girls are gonna get some dango you wanna join?"

"Sure let's go"

**_(In the Hokage office 11:40_)**

The Hokage was reading the latest report from Jiraya of the Sannin and Kajou was on the floor playing with action figures when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" said The Hokage in his usual cold and emotionless voice.

Shizune walked in.

"Hokage-sama i was wondering if could i take a break?"

The Hokage nodded and went back to reading.

"Thank you Hokage-sama and Team 7 and Team 8 are here to see you as well as Team 10"

The Hokage nodded again and Team 7,Team 8 and Team 10 walked in with a young 15 year old girl with long black hair.

"Team 7 consisted of genin Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Shimura Sai under Hatake Kakashi with P.O.W. Momochi Haku **(prisoner of war)** reporting sir" said Kakashi

"Team 8 consisted of genin Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino under Yuuhi Kurenai reporting sir" said Kurenai with a blush

"Team 10 consisted of genin Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji under Sarutobi Asuma reportng sir" said Asuma

The Hokage held his hand out for the report that was givin to him by Kakashi and he gave a paper with the pay they get and they bowed and left leaving him to read Kakashi's report with Haku standing. He held out 5 fingers and the ANBU left.

"So Haku-san you wish to become a medic-nin of Konoha do you?" said the Hokage in his usual Voice that sent shivers down Haku's spine.

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"From the report you are a natural in healing and curing that's impressive".Making Haku blush and the Hokage pulled out a scroll.

"Take this scroll to the head medic Tsunade no Sannin at the hospital i am assuming you know where that is?"

"Hai Hokage-sama and thank you " Haku said with tears of joy as she Hokage went back to reading Jiraya's report.

_**(12:23)**_

As soon as he finished reading Uchiha Mikoto, or the woman all the women in Konoha admire because she is the only person that can talk to the Hokage without fear or shyness not even Mitarashi Anko , walked/busted through the door.

"Hi Hokage-sama" she said/squealed/shouted

The Hokage sighs.

Kajou squeals and says"Hi Miko-nee-chan" as he is picked off the floor by Mikoto as she hugs him then put him back and runs to The Hokage and tries to hug him,Keyword _**"Tries"**_, but he moves backward in his seat and she misses and her chest and belly land on his lap and legs.

"Owww"

"sighs must you do that every time you see me?"

''Oh come on Naruto-kun it's just a hug''

''Don't call me that''

Mikoto pouted

The Hokage raised a golden eyebrow.

"Are you pouting?"

"No i am sulking"

"sighs can you get off me?"

Mikoto hugs him while siting in his lap.

"Oh come on grouchy"

The Hokage sighs.

"Oh fine i will get off" says Mikoto.

"You should relax more Hokage-sochi(son)" says Mikoto, her eyes widen as she saw her mistake and pray he did not hear.

"What did you call me?" The Hokage asked as Mikoto silently thanked the Gods.  
"I called you Hokage-sama" Mikoto says like she is innocent.

"Oh really i could have sworn you called me...-never mind" he says.

"Well bye Hokage-sama come over soon i will make you some of the cookies that you love so much remember you ate like 25 cookies last time" says Mikoto as she smiles.

"That was 15 years ago" The Hokage deadplanned.

"It dosen't matter just remember to come by soon". says Mikoto as she left.

'sigh Mikoto how can i do that when i was the one that killed your husband', thought the Hokage.

_**(At the dango shop 12:05 pm)**_

We find Shizune, Anko, Hana, Kurenai and Yugao siting on a bench in the shop.

"So Shizune what had you so down, berating yourself for having fantasies of you and Hokage-sama again?". asks Anko as Shizune blushes

"Anko!". shouted Shizune as Anko looked at her innocently

"What?"

"Grrr". growls Shizune

"Oh come on Shi-chan every girl in and out of Konoha has fantasies of him even me and the girls right girls?" asks Anko and the girls blush

''ANKO!'' yell the girls while blushing a new shade of red each.

''Oh come on you know it's true besides what are you doing here Yugao shouldn't you be guarding the Hokage''.

''Hokage-sama gave us an hour off'' says Yugao.

''Oh well ain't that sweet look's like he return's only your feelings Yugao i'm so jealous'' says Anko.

Yugao wraps her hand the ruby pendent on her silver necklace and holds it to her heart with a lost look on her face

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

**_October 10 12:03 13 years ago_**

**_A 4 year old Naruto was beaten and a bloody mess on his fourth birthday after what the villagers did to him again like almost everyday._**  
**_He is currently in an ally where they left him holding onto his necklace.A fresh 8 year old genin Yugao found him and brought him to the hospital where the head nurse a women, that looked about 64, named Yuka Keisei took him and then came back to her and told her._**

**_''Thank you if we had lost Naruto-kun...he is most dear to us thank you so much'' as she said this she cried alot._**

**_''Us?'' Yugao says._**

**_''Hai ''us'' you see not many civilans like Naruto-kun for what he holds so he can only rely on those who are shinobi especially the ANBU'' she says as she leaves to treat Naruto._**

**_Yugao comes back the next to visit naruto but finds out he left and a nurse said he ''changed'' when asked what she means she says he dosen't trust anyone but the ANBU and the Sandaime Hokage._**

**_The next week her team heard that Naruto is going to the acadamy rediculous a 4 year old going to the acadamy even Hatake Kakashi went at the age of 5 because his father was THE Hatake Sakumo and trained him since he could walk but had he no ninja training so she went to the Hokage as she was at the door of the Hokage office she could hear voices she reconized of the Hokage teammates and the who gave the speach at the graduation of genin._**

**_''Sarutobi have you lost your mind letting Naru-chan enter the acadamy so young he has no training at all and he is only 4'' says Koharu_**

**_'Finaly somebody says something'' thought Yugao_**

**_''I saw what Naruto-kun can do and he strong enough to be genin i assure you'' the Hokage said_**

**_''Hiruzen please'' pleaded Koharu_**

**_'Was Koharu-sama begging' thought Yugao_**

**_''Enough'' the Hokage said_**

**_(A year later)_**

**_A 10 year old Yugao learned naruto graduated on his first year that's amazing he is the youngest shinobi in the world but she never saw him , a few weeks ago she found out he became chunnin and that is unbelievable chunnin at 5 years old CHUNNIN! not even she is chunin yet and she is double his age._**

**_As Yugao thought about all of this she noticed she and her team were already at the Hokage tower._**

**_They were givin a simple C-rank mission patrol around the border for any enemy nin because the fourth great shinobi war going on, nothing she had never done before_**

**_As they were walking she dropped her bag and everything fell out and her team were waiting but she told them she would catch up and they kept walking once she was done she ran to get to them but a iwa-nin grabbed her and knocked her out an brought her back the their camp._**

**_''Hey look we could have some fun with her'' said the iwa-jonin_**

**_''she is just a little girl'' said a female iwa-jonin_**

**_''So what?'' said another male iwa-chunnin_**

**_''Do whatever you like i'm gone'' said the female as she left._**

**_By this time Yugao had woken up heard everything and was crying._**

**_''Ohh don't worry we are going to good care of you hehe'' he said as he brought out his member._**

**_Yugao closed her eyes with tears still falling waiting for the pain._**  
**_But it never came instead she heard something big fall and blood spillin._**

**_''AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH'' she heard._**

**_She felt herself being carried by a figure smaller than herself and blacked out._**

**_She woke up to the sound of her mother and father weeping and she hugged them both._**  
**_She saw her surrounding and saw she was in a Hospital._**

**_''What happened?'' she asked_**

**_''We don't know after you left and saw you were taking a long time we went to back and saw you were missing and searched for 2 days then we got a bird messenger saying you were all right and came back''. said her sensei and she saw her whole team was here._**

**_The next day she saw flowers and that she was wearing a necklace that was not hers and remembered it was the necklace Naruto wore all the time and she held it so tight that if it was not made of real silver and rubies it would have broken._**

**_When she was released from the hospital she went to the Hokage._**

**_''Excuse me'' said Yugao_**

**_''Yes Yugao-chan?'' asked the Hokage_**

**_''Was Naruto-kun the one save me and the one who brought me back home?'' asked Yugao_**

**_''Yes and he gave you his necklace'' said the Hokage._**

**_''Oh one more thing he had a message for you'' said the Hokage_**

**_"What is it?'' asked Yugao_**

**_"He wanted me to tell you "We are even". said the Hokage as he left, leaving Yugao to think._**

**_''So you only trust the ANBU do you Naruto-kun? then i swear on my headband that i will become an ANBU''. announced Yugao as she held Naruto's, now hers, Expensive necklace to her heart._**

**_On the other side of the door the Sandaime Hokage smiled and thought._**

**_'I am sure you will"._**

**_(LONG FLASHBACK END)_**

As Yugao held the necklace Anko was calling her.

''Yugao, Yugao YUGAO!''. shouted Anko

''Huh?'' was Yugao's intelligent reply.

''You spaced out come on we are leaving and you have to get back to Hokage-sama''. said Anko

Yugao's eyes widen.

''Oh no'' she says as she left using shushin.

_**(In the Hokage office 1:37)**_

As soon as she shushined in the office without looking she bowed.

''I am so sorry Hokage-sama". she says

The Hokage looks at her and says.

"It is alright Neko no harm done Yugao''. he says

Yugao's eyes widen in her mask she looks at him.

''The scent, hair and necklace gave it away''. he says

''Um Hokage-sama would you...could you ummm''.she stutters._'Come on you have been on dozens of A-ranks how hard is it to ask someone out?'_

''Could i what Yugao?''. He asks

''Would you like to go on a playdate with me?. she asks._'What the hell why did i ask that?'_

''Excuse me?''. he asks

'Come on Yugao think think',"well with your son and my little sister''. she says and thinks_ 'Nice one'_

"Oh okay how about tomorrow at lunch?'' he suggested.

''Great i will tell my sister tonight i am sure she will be thrilled''. she says

''Okay ANBU you have the rest of the weak off''. he announces

''Bye Hokage-sama'' and she with that she shushined herself home.

Once in her room she let out a huge squeale that could be heard around the village

**_(In a bar in Konoha 10:45 night)_**

Jiraya and Tsunade were having a drink

''Man we really fucked up huh Tsunade?''. asks Jiraya

''Shut up you have been saying that for past 7 years'' says Tsunade

''Dosen't make it any less true and am i lying?''. asks Jiraya

Tsunade slaps Jiraya hard with tears falling out of her eyes.

''You think i don't know , you think i don't regret not being his godmother...i am...was his ante till he changed his name to Kamikaze ''King'' Naruto but no matter what he will always be a Senju it's the only way he is not dead holding by the Kyuubi for so long, he became the strongest shinobi in history and we missed it, he became genin at 4,chunnin at 5, jonin at 7 and Hokage at 10 the youngest of every rank in history,huh Hokage at 10 years old _**FUCKING HOKAGE AT 10 YEARS OLD AND WE MISSED TI JIRAYA**_!''. loudly shouted Tsunade causing everyone in the bar to stare at them.

She noticed and left leaving Jiraya to pay the bill...again

''Fuck not again''. cursed Jiraya

_**The Next Day**_

''Come on Yuhi_**(Rose)**_-chan time to go meet the Hokage's son''. says Yugao

The now named Yuhi smiled brightly and ran out with her sister.

As they sitting down on a bench.

''Are we really going to meet the Hokage and his son?'' asked the 2 year old Yuhi

''For the last time yes we are and look there they are right now''. says Yugao and true to her word there they were.

''Hi i'm kajou wanna go play?'' asked Kajou

''Okay lets go'' said Yuhi as the children ran to playground.

''Hello Hokage-sama how are you?''. asked Yugao

''I am well and you?''. replied The Hokage

''Me? i am great''. proclaimed Yugao

_**After 15 minutes**_

''Um Hokage-sama?''

''Hai?''

''How did Kajou-kun come to be?''.

Naruto raised an eyebrow

''Well Yugao when a male and female are intimate they-''

''NO NO not that i meant how come he is your son they never said you had a girlfriend or anything so how?'' asked again Yugao with a blush that is still spreading.

''Oh that''

''...''

''...''

"..."

''sigh" long ago when i was 8 years old Danzo and his entire root army attaked me after an A-rank mission i was only low sannin level at the time and i was up against a high Kage level shinobi with 127 high ANBU level shinobi and stood no chance, Danzo wanted my bloodline limit so he stole some my DNA by having a one of his women solders rape me since i had the Kyuubi it gave me the ability to cum but i pushed Kyuubi's chakra in it to kill the seamon but it only made the time for the baby to be born longer 6 years to exact actually and...my birthwoman my only live parent left me to a life of hell, i did not want the same fate to befall my son for being born of rape so i kept him''. said the Gunshin and kuroi senko.

''That is so sad''

''Well things happen''

''Yeah but...wait you have a bloodline?''. asked Yugao

"Yes it let's me control the wind to a 100%'' Naruto said

''So that's where Kamikaze comes from''. stated Yugao with wide eyes

''Of course why did you think i chose it?''.

''Well because it was a cool name''.

''Oh''

''Wait where does ''King'' come from''.

''Oh that well my father's clan the Senju he is the grandson of Tobirama Senju the Nidaime and Tsunade has no children while i have a son the Senju clan founded Hi no Kuni and with Kajou-kun being my son that would have made me King of Hi no kuni and had my birthwomen not givin her status as princess of Uzu no kuni to her sister and kept me then i would have been King of Uzu no kuni''. says Naruto

''That is so cool being King of two Lands...wait what happen to Danzo?'' asks Yugao

''Well he went missing after the incident and when i became Hokage he went into a fit of rage and i had kill him''.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**Naruto stood infront of Danzo in a stance.**_

_**''Your terror ends here Danzo you will die here''. said Naruto in his emotionless voice.**_

_**''NEVER DEMON'' shouted Danzo**_

_**As they ran at eachother Danzo handsigns so fast it was almost impossible to see.**_

_**"Suiton:Suiryuden no Jutsu'' yelled Danzo**_

_**Naruto just held out his left arm and opened his hand**_

_**''RASENGAN'' yelled Naruto**_

_**As Naruto's left arm destroyed the dragon, he brought his right hand out a extremly rapedly spining blazing fire ball, a little bigger then the rasengan, so hot that it was blue in the center, with blazing flames all around his arm he then shouted.**_

_**''KAENTAMA''(Blaze ball)**_

_**As he pierced Danzo's chest the blazing fire ball grew to the size of the great fire ball jutsu, when the fire died down there was nothing left just a big burning spiral on the ground.**_

_**(FLASHBACK END)**_

''Wow...how did you become Hokage not to insult you or any thing but i douht they would make a 10 ten year old Hokage again no offence to you Hokage-sama''. asked Yugao

''No offence taken and how i became Hokage well it happen like this...''

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**''There are 97 iwa-jonin, 47 mizu-jonin 26 mizu-chunnin and 82 kumo-jonin ahead that mean one of has to be a bait.''.**_

_**There were 7 people Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen,Kamikaze ''King'' Naruto,Hatake Kakashi,Hyuuga Hiashi,Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku and Akimichi Chouza. As Kakashi was about offer being bait.**_

_**''I will be bait''. Naruto said**_

_**''No Naru i will be bait Konoha needs young, powerful and smart shinobi like you''. says the Sandaime**_

_**''But with the Kyuubi inside of me i have the best chance of surviving Sarutobi-sensei''. Naruto said not wanting to see his sensei die.**_

_**''No Naru i will go because starting tomorrow you will be...Hokage''. announced the now former Hokage as he left to fight as many as he could.**_

_**As soon he did the ino-shika-cho trio left to go informe the village of the occurance while Kakashi tried to get the new Hokage to move but failed.**_

_**When Naruto saw his sensei fall dead infront of him something broke and something awakened an so began the killing streak of the Gunshin and the Million Man Slayer.**_

_**(FLASHBACK END)**_

...  
_**First real work tell me if you like it**_

if you want a paring of narutoxyugao or Harem.p.m me

**Peace peoplez  
**


	2. Changing

**This is gonna be a Naruto and Yugao fic i am gonna make another canon timed harem fic so no worries. AND MIKOTO IS GONNA BE A LIKE A MOTHER TO NARUTO I THOUGHT I MADE THAT OBVIOUSE BY MAKING HER CALL HIM 'SOCHI' WITCH MEANS SON.**

**Ok i got a pm for harem having tenten ino and hinata i was like that's fukin nasty so im gonna put the ages,this is before the chunnin exam arc As i said last chapter Alternative universe meaning the kyuubi attack happened before the rookie nine were even born.**

**Naruto:17**

**Yugao:22**

**Kurenai:24**

**Anko:24**

**Hana:16**

**Team gai:13**

**rookie nine:12**

''talking''

'thinking'

_**so lets begin P.S there are TVs in thi****s**_

_**...Changing**_

**_September 6_**

We find yugao siting on the edge of her bed recalling her day

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**they were at an ice cream shop with the children eating their ice cream and ingoring everything around them.**_

_**''So are we done with the twenty questions?'' asked naruto**_

_**''just one more question would you?... umm would you?'' yugao stuters.' come on yugao you can do this'.**_  
_**what was i gonna ask come what's the word it had a 'd' in it i'm sure'.**_

_**''sigh yugao you shoul-''. naruto started.**_

_**"WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?'' yugao shouted without knowing and when she did she covered he mouth wide eyed.**_  
_**Making in shop the everyone in look at them and women admiring her for being able to ask the question that no woman in the world had the guts to ask.**_

_**'One date what harm could that do?' naruto thought.**_

_**''very well i will meet you at your home tonight at eight how does that sound?'' naruto said.**_

_**''YES! 'cough' i mean yes that would be great i will see you then'' replied yugao as naruto left with his son.**_

_**(FLASHBACK END)**_

_'i can't believe it i have a date with hokage-sama no i have a date with naruto-kun'_ thought Yugao as she smiled contently but she did not know her mother was watching and thought _'hum seems i might have the hokage as a son-in-law she was always in love with him'_. thought yugao's mother as she smiled.

**_(WITH NARUTO AT THE KAMIKAZE ESTATE)_**

We find Naruto reading a book when there was a knock on the door, when he opened the door he found an exited Uchiha Mikoto.

''I thank you for watching my son Mikoto''. Naruto said

''No problem hokage-sama i am always happy to watch little kajou-kun'' Mikoto said.

''Hai well i will see you-''.Naruto started.

''Hokage-sama you are not really going to go on your date with a pretty girl dressed like that are you?'' asked Mikoto as she looked at him wearing his usual clothes.

''what is wrong with what i am wearing?'' Naruto asked saw he was being dragged to his closet by Mikoto.

''NO NO NO you are going on a date with a classy girl not GOING TO WAR NOW TAKE THIS, THIS AND THIS AND GO CHANGE''. Mikoto yelled as she took some clothes from the closet and shoved him in the dressing room.

When Naruto came out he looked like a different hair was parted in the middle (_**like Dante from devil may cry4)**_but he still had the mask.  
He wore loose black silk dress pants over _**(once again like gaara from shippuden)**_ black steel toed dress boots, black silk dress shirt with a loose white silk blazer with a rose in the chest pocket on the right side of his torso with the collor of his shirt over the collor of his blazer.

''Oh you look so handsome Naruto-kun'' said Mikoto as she took a picture.

''Thank you, don't ever do that again, don't call me that and goodbye''. Naruto said he walked out the door.

''Have fun on your date sochi_**(son)**_'' yelled Mikoto.

''What did you call me?'' asked Naruto but ended fruitless as Mikoto has already closed the door and he was running late for his date so with god-like speed he ran to yugao's house leaving fire and a black flash in his trail.

_**(INFRONT OF THE UZUKI FAMILY HOUSE)**_

Naruto rang the door bell and it could heard from the outside the house was big but nowhere near as big as his house door was a little taller than he was and he stood at 6,4 feet tall but the door was 7 feet tall with a glass hole in the door to see outside from the inside he could hear someone, he was guessing yugao, running up wooden heard someone approach the door and open it and it was her father Uzuki Takashi, he knew because he was in the fourth along side was a tall man and stood at 6,2 with red hair, he wore glasses and a white short sleeve dress shirt tucked in plaid beige wearing sandels.

''Hello Hokage-sama how are you?'' said Takashi

''I am well takashi and how are you?'' asked naruto

''Fine please come in come in''. said Naruto

When walked in the house he saw Yuhi on the floor in the living room having a tea party with three other little girls, he was guessing were her friends, and when she saw him she yelled.

''Hi Naru-ni!''. causing all the other adults in the room to gasp and Takashi went to her and told her not to call him that , Naruto not wanting see a child being scoled because of him, said.

''It is alright takashi you cannot expect a 2 year old to be formal and know what titles are, now where is Yugao?''. Naruto said

"Hai you are right and yugao-chan is getting she will be here in a few minutes so please have a seat''. Takashi so he did.

**_(AT THE KAMIKAZE HOUSE)_**

''Here you go kajou-kun'' Mikoto said as she gave him some cookies with milk while he watches bugs bunny.

''Thanks nee-chan'' said Kajou making Mikoto smile.

'Why couldn't sasu-chan stay a baby sigh' thought Mikoto.

'But no matter what Sasu-chan and Itachi-kun and will always be my boys even Naruto-kun but he dosen't show it, Kushina dosen't realize what she mother leaves their oldest and first son to a village full of civilians that hated him'. thought Mikoto (past tense cuz they don't hate him anymore)

**_(IN UZU NO KUNI THE UZUMAKI CLAN ESTATE)_**

''Keisei-chan are your thing packed were leaving for the chunnin exams in konoha in two days okay-Achoo'' sneezed kushina

''Are you okay mom?" asked Keisei in worry.A girl that like a younger version of Kushina but had yellow streaks in her hair.

''Hai just pack your thing'' kushina replied.'don't worry sochi i will make things right'

**_(AT THE UZUKI MANNER)_**

_**Yugao's P.O.V.**_

As i came down the stairs i was sweating nervously and sporting a huge blush.

'Ok calm down yugao you can do this, you can do this'' i thought finally calming down.I was wearing a cherry red cocktail dress that really brought out my necklace and wearing red heels that made me 5.11 feet rather my normal 5.9 once i saw what naruto was wearing my heart skipped a beat and i thought.

'Oh my god he is so handsome and i never knew how shiny his hair was it looks so soft'.

But once i looked him in the eyes i couldn't look anywhere else like something was stopping me and it was like we were the only people on the planet.

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

I saw Yugao coming down the stairs and she looked so beautiful and i had an unfamiliar feeling in my stomach but dismissed it as nothing but when i looked her in the eyes i did not want to look anywhere else.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Yugao came up to Naruto who finally came back to earth, stared him in the eyes for what seemed like hours and said.

''H-hello Hokage-sama''. she finally said.

''ah yes uh Hello Yugao this is for you'' he said as he held the rose in his blazer pocket.

''Um may i?'' asked Naruto

''H-hai'' answered Yugao.

Naruto then put the rose in her hair and behind her ear when all of a sudden there was a bright turned to see Yugao's mother with a camera, holding a picture of them.

''Such a cute and young couple. now have fun kids and Hokage-sama please try bringing her back before midnight please bye'' she said as Naruto and Yugao ran out the door and down the street.

''Haaa young love remember when we were like that Takashi-kun, why don't you take me out anymore? huh? well i'm waiting'' nagged Yugao's mother to her husband while he thought.

'Why did you do this to me Hokage-sama?'. with anime tears.

_**(IN THE STREETS OF KONOHA)**_

''So Yugao what do you like to do?'' Naruto asked

''Well there is that kareoke bar we could got to'' Yugao replied

''Wonderful lead the way'' he said

''Ok this way'' she said while she thought

'Ok so far so good'

When they reached the bar Naruto was about to pay when the woman said there is no need to pay with hearts in her eyes while Yugao glared at her and they got to their room they stood in front of each other their face only a foot away from one another sharing the microphone when the song was **I never thought by Trish Thuy Trang and Asia 4**

_**(Just so you know i am FAR from owning this song)**_

_**(Naruto)**_

_**Just an ordinary day**_

_**Started out the same old way**_

_**But when I looked into your eyes**_

_**Right then I knew**_

_**I found the one**_

_**(Yugao)**_

_**When I saw you smile at me I felt the quivering through my knees**_

_**All along I knew someday I'd give my heart to someone just like you**_

_**Baby, everyday has always been the same thing**_

_**Till you came along**_

_**(Yugao and Naruto)**_

_**Now it's amazing what a pleasant change**_

_**A thousand words I still can't explain**_

_**I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this**_

_**I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss**_

_**I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you**_

_**Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do**_

_**(The musical break)**_

_**(Yugao and Naruto)**_

_**Baby, everyday has always been the same thing**_

_**Till you came along**_

_**Now it's amazing**_

_**What a pleasant change**_

_**A thousand words I still can't explain**_

_**I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this**_

_**I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss**_

_**I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you**_

_**Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do**_

_**Here I am still around and wondering**_

_**How did I make it without you**_

_**Like a fairy tale that has just came true**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this**_

_**I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss**_

_**I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you**_

_**Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do **_

As they stood their when thei realized how close they were they backed away from each other with Yugao's face being three different shades of red and after that they left.

_**(AT THE FOREING LEAFS (RESTURANT OF FOREING FOOD))**_

They were eating their meals on the roof of the resturant with Naruto using a jutsu of his own creation that makes the food he hold shushin into his mouth and they were the only ones their because they did not want the attention.

''Umm Hokage-sama why do you still always wear that mask?''

Naruto blinked

''I don't know it was originally to not get any fangirls but did not turn out so well...i guess i got used to wearing it after so long why?''

''It's just that...well nobody remembers your face''

''Oh''

_**(BACK AT THE UZUKI HOUSE 11:53)**_

Naruto and a blushing Yugao were at the door.

''Umm Thank you for walking me home Hokage-sama'' Yugao said

''No problem at all Yugao...umm goodnight'' Naruto said

''Goodnight'' Yugao said as Naruto turned to leave.

''Umm Hokage-sama 'This is your chance'

''Hai Yugao?'' Naruto said as he turned around

Yugao ran to him grabbed his mask, removed it and gave a kiss on the lips for five seconds before she ran inside her house blushing like mad leaving a shocked Naruto got his head back out of the clouds he put up his mask and flashed back home.

_**(BACK AT THE KAMIKAZE HOUSE)**_

He walked in to see a sleeping Mikoto on the couch and with a sigh(He does that a lot dosen't he?) he carried her to one of the guest rooms and lied her down under the covers and went to Kajou's room to see him sleeping and then wrote a letter saying Mikoto was here and Okay and sent it to the Uchiha estate and removed his clothes, now holding only a loose black cargo pants with two red stripes on each leg and a loose white long sleeve shirt. He took a shower and wore said clothes and recalled his day one more time and went to sleep.

...  
Hope You Liked This Chapter.

Special Thanks to sunwraith for letting me borrow the song and not making me memorize and right a song.

Peace.


	3. Please Forgive Me

_**Yo i know i haven't updated this fic yet so here you go and people have asked me questions so i am gonna answer them now.**_

_**The Uchiha massacre never happened it was only Fugaku that was killed by Naruto.**_

_**No Naruto only met Teuchi but never saw him again.**_

_**There has been Four Great Shinobi Wars and Naruto was the reason Konoha won giving him the alias Gunshin.**_

_**The black flash dosen't stay behind from where he ran like the Yondaime it follows him like a cape and his normal speed**_  
_**without chakra is High-Kage level.**_

_**I had some people really wanting so i thought that maybe and i mean MAYBE i will add one or two but maybe.**_

_**Yes he was the youngest person for each rank in history.**_

_**Yes everyone on the world knows about him but most don't know what he looks like.**_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**P.S there will not be any character bashing so don't expect any.  
**_

_**Lets Begin Shall We**_

_**...Please Forgive me**_

_**September 7  
**_

Naruto woke up to a strange but very nice sensation, the covers covering the bottom half of his face and he opened his eyes only to stare into a  
pale skinned and smooth neck and felt soft and wet lips on his forehead and he had soft raven hair in his hair tickling him when the person  
moved back Naruto did not know why but his body seemed to miss the contact.

When Naruto got a clear view of who it was he thought _'Why am i not surprised?'_  
"Sigh What are you doing in my room Mikoto?" Naruto asked in a softer voice rather than his cold and emotionless one which really surprised  
Mikoto.

"Well Naruto-kun i brought you breakfast as a thank you for letting me stay here and tucking me in bed _when it should be the other way_  
_around''_ Mikoto said the last part quietly. Naruto looked surprised but then remembered why he woke up "And you kissing my forehead was  
because ?" He asked and she looked surprised he didin't tell her to not call him that but still answered him. "Because i wanted to now come on  
or else you will be late for work and your the Hokage what kind of village would we be if our own Kage dosen't show for work" Naruto got up,  
brushed his teeth and took a shower.

When he came out he went to his closet put on his black pants, boot and gloves but then saw how hot it was outside and chose to just wear a  
zipped white cape and coat with blood red flames licking the bottom of it and the kanji for "Fifth" on the back with a high collor that hid his face from the sides with a fishnet underneath and nothing else. He took his long black headband and was about to put on his mask but thought against it since there is no point anymore and walked out his room.

As he was walking down the hall to Kajou's room to see him waking up and took him to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and walked down  
stairs with him in his arms. Once down stairs he sees Mikoto cooking with an odd glow around her. She did not seem to notice him so he so he  
cleared his throat witch caused her to fall in surprise but he was not made Hokage at ten years old for nothing and caught her with his right arm  
and Kajou in his left arm.

She looked surprised and turned her head to him, in his arm with her eyes closed and while smiling said. "Thank you" And when she opened her  
eyes her they widen in shock as she looked at his handsome, whiskered and serious face for the first time in nearly fourteen years. The Gunshin lifted her up so that she could stand but she was still in a daze and he put Kajou on his chair where he was eating his cereal.

She was snapped out of her shock when The Hokage started shaking her lightly and when he saw that she was back to normal so he left the  
pay in her apron and he started leaving but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder right outside the door. He turned around to see Mikoto  
there so he raised an eyebrow.

She stood on her toes but only managed to get the top of her head to his chin not even close to where she wanted to reach because he was  
so annoyingly tall and she got _**VERY**_ annoyed so she nodded her index finger in a "Get down here" motion and he lowered himself till he was her height. Mikoto gave a sweet motherly kiss on the cheek and walked away leaving him in shock.

The Hokage snapped back to reality and left.

_**(The Streets of konoha)**_

The Hokage was walking to his office when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, a stand full of magazines with a picture of him  
and Yugao on their date and investigated and took one and began to read.

''The Hokage was spotted on what seemed to be a date with a woman named _**"Uzuki Yugao"**_ but the real questions are **_"Is the Hokage now off_**  
**_the market and taken?"_**

When the Hokage was done reading the magazine he shushined to his office before people other then shop owners started waking up.

_**(The Hokage's office)**_

When the Hokage appeared in his office he saw that none of the jonin were here yet and sat down behind his desk and began reading a request from Tsunade for more funds for medical needs and signed it and he looked up to see the jonins.

They all shocked to see his face and all the woman had cherries for heads.

The Hokage said "All those who want their students to compete in the chunin exams state their nomination"

"I nominate Team 7 consisted of genin Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Shimura Sai under Hatake Kakashi"

"I nominate Team 8 consisted of genin Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino under Yuuhi Kurenai"

"I nominate Team 9 consisted of genin Rock Lee, Higurashi Tenten and Hyuuga Negi under Might Gai"

"I nominate Team 10 consisted of genin Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji under Sarutobi Asuma"

_**THAT**_ surprised everyone here but the Hokage.

Iruka stepped up and shouted "You can't send those kids in there they are only fresh genin" Gai seeing the truth in his words said "Yeah he is  
right no matter how youthful those children are they don't stand a chance in the exams even i held back my youthful team"

Kakashi knew this was going to happen so he said "Iruka stop worrying they are not your students anymore, they are our soldiers and a some  
pain is good"

_**(At The Dango Shop)**_

The girls were talking when Yugao walked in and all eyes were on her. As she was walking to the girls she heard whispers from some other  
woman like "_**Hey look it's that gir**_l" or "_**What'so special bout her?**_".

When she got there she was attacked with questions and ended up telling them, with everyone else listening,

_**(Ten Minutes Later)**_

Everyone stared at her. Anko brought her face only five inches away from Yugao's face and asked "So then what?".

Yugao closed her eyes and said "I pulled down his mask and kissed him" now THAT shocked everyone and the woman worshipped her.

"_**OH MY GOD!**_" could be heard through out the entire world.

_**(Raikage Tower)**_

"Bee did you hear something?"

"Naahhh"

_**(Kazekage Tower)**_

"What was that?"

"What was what sir?"

"Uhhmm nevermind i'm sure it was nothing"

_**(Tsuchikage Tower)**_

"Huh did you say something Kurotsuchi?"

"No gramps your going senile maybe i should take your place"

_**(Mizukage Tower)**_

"Did your hear something Mei-chan?"

"No tou-san"

_**(Hokage Tower)**_

The Hokage looked out the window at the direction of the sound and thought _'What in kami's name was that?'_ and went back to his paperwork  
or would have had Jiraya not walked in through the door and gave him the latest report.

As Naruto was reading Jiraya was thinking about making conversation.

"So what'ya been up to now a days Hokage-sama?"

Naruto looked at him and asked, ignoring what he said.

"Is Orochimaru really on the move?"

"Yeah he is looking for a Sharingan so you better watch out for the Uchiha"

"Hai, i will do not worry now leave" and Jiraya did leave but sulking for being ignored.

_**The Next Day**_

_**(Village Gates)**_

Kushina, Keisei and her two cousins were seen walking into Konoha with an escort. Kushina wore a grey jonin outfit with a red jonin-vest. Keisei  
had long red hair that went to her mid-back, she had green eyes. She wore a full orange jacket with a red spiral on the back and black ANBU  
style pants just above her black sandles. Her cousins were twins on boy and one girl with orange hair.

As they were walking Kushina asked their escort who for some reason always looked angry at her "Excuse me but do you know anyone named  
Senju or Uzumaki Naruto?" The escort a man with spiky brown hair and a bandage around his nose and he said "No but even if i did i could not  
give you information about someone from Konoha and now i must take my leave" he said before shushining and leaving the Uzumakis at their  
hotel.

Keisei said "Geez whats his problem?" before going in the hotel with the rest.

The next six days past really fast with the chunin exams happening and it was time for the preliminaries, the Hokage and Yugao not seeing each  
other once, Kushina looking for Naruto _**(She does not know he is Hokage and the Hokage faces won't do anything because she never saw him**__** after the sealing where he got his whiskers)**_ with no results and she even checked in the info book but all that she could find was someone that is named Kamikaze .K. Naruto (_**Does not know about his new name either)**_ but did not bother to see and not a single person in Konoha would give her answers.

**(Forest of death Tower)**

**Seprember 12**

_**(With the Hokage being in the tower he could have sensed Orochimaru so he did not make a move)**_

There were the rookie nine, a team from kiri, the sand siblings, a kumo team and an oto team. They were all lined up with their team with all of  
the jonin senseis next to them.

The Hokage walked in, wearing his new clothing_** (White long-sleeved cape with blood red flames) **_with his Hokage hat covering his head, and to the chair with the ANBU next to him one of the ANBUs being Yugao. When he sat down he let Hayate say the speach while he looked at the  
chunin hopefuls and saw some potential in some of them.

The matchs went by really quick one of each team from Konoha passed, one mist genin, an oto genin, all of the sand siblings and an Uzumaki.

Anko stepped forward and shouted "Alright maggots all of you pick a number look a the screen.  
_**-**_  
_**Uchiha Sasuke # 1**_

_**Hyuuga Negi # 2**_  
_**-**_  
_**Subaku no Garra # 3**_

_**Dosu # 4**_  
_**-**_  
_**Subaku no Kankuro # 5**_

_**Aburame Shino # 6**_  
_**-**_  
_**Nara Shikamaru # 7**_

_**Subaku no Temari # 8**_  
_**-**_  
_**Uzumaki Keisei # 9**_

_**Chojuro # 10**_  
_**-**_  
Anko shouted "All pairs will face each other and you will get a letter of where and when the finals will be held _**NOW GET OUT!**_"

Everyone filled out and the ANBU and the Hokage shushined to his office.

_**(First Lemon)**_

"All of you leave but neko stay i wish to talk to you" the ABNU left but Yugao and she removed her mask.

"Sigh Yugao why did you kiss me?"

Yugao's lips quivered a little and she stutters while bowing her head to hide her tears.

"W-well Hokage-sama i-i do n-not know p-please f-f-forgive me for my a-actions"

Naruto removed his hat placing it on his back, walked up to her and gently lifted her head with some tears falling into his hand and saw her very  
beautiful face full of tears with red eyes from crying but when she saw his face she blushes.

"Uhh Hokage-sam-"

Naruto leaned in/down and kissed her still holding her chin. Yugao's eyes widen but then close in a daze like state with a lot more tears falling  
on the carpet but unlike before, these were tears of joy. Slowly Yugao wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck while standing on the tip of her  
toes because he was so tall and Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist.

After about five seconds Naruto licked the bottom of Yugao's red lips asking for entrance to which she happily complied and they fought for  
the win with Naruto winning since unlike Yugao this not just his second kiss. Eventually they had to breath and when Yugao opened her  
eyes she noticed that they were in his bedroom, she knew because the Hokage robes were right on the table.

Yugao removed her light ANBU armor and muscle shirt leaving her only in her pants and bra and after that she grabbed Naruto's jacket and  
unzipped it but saw he wasen't wearing his sweater and was shirtless with just his pants.

Soon after their touching, kissing and licking they both undressed eachother and Yugao lied down on his king-sized bed with Naruto licking and  
kissing her neck while hovering over her when he stopped and asked.

"Are you ready Yugao-chan?"

"Hai Naruto-kun but it's my first time so please be gentle"

Naruto put the tip in her wet folds and entered her slowly with her crying out in pain and pleasure, Konoichi are have to break their hymen while  
they are in academy but with Naruto's nine inch member, it still hurt.

Once Naruto was fully inside her he started moving and sped up making Yugao yell in pleasure till he was thrusting at faster speed, all of their  
sweat falling on the bed and you could hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

After about an hour Yugao was on her fourth orgasm while Naruto was at his third.

"Lets cum together Naruto-kun"

"Hai"

Both of them started to move their hips causing them both to moan out as they interlaced their fingers. They began to star picking up pace as  
their moan and pants of pleasure escalated in noise as the pleasure both were receiving built up. As they were receiving her climax Naruto  
pushed Yuugao onto her back and started thrusting into rapidly as he bit down on her collar bone. He could feel her walls enclose around his  
member as they both cried out their now lovers name and came.

"NA-NARUTO-KUN!'

"YU-CHAN!"

Though neither were done yet as Naruto flipped himself on his back with Yuugao straddling his waist this time as she jumpped up and down on  
him picking up the pace. The earlier pace was too gentle and it was driving her crazy as she sped up her thrusts faster and faster hoping to get  
rid of the aching in her lower region and so she could finally feel the full effect of the pleasure she was missing. Naruto rubbed and kneed both  
her breasts as he thrusted into her matching her movements thrust for thrust.

"NARU-KOI!"

"YU-CHAN"

After they were done they fell asleep under the covers.

_**(First Lemon End)**_

_**September 11**_

_**The Next Morning**_

_**"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

That instantly woke the couple up and they looked at the doorway to see Mikoto with a look on her face that screamed murder.

"_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH HER NARUTO-KUN?**_!"

Naruto with his godlike speed got off the bed and wore his pants and grabbed Mikoto's wrists but she struggled to get to Yugao.

"Let me go Naruto"

But Naruto being known as the strongest man to ever walk the earth held on tight and demanded.

"Uchiha Mikoto i order you to calm down right now"

Mikoto has never before spoken to like that by Naruto so she stopped struggling.

"Why? look at what you two did, I am not gonna let you just go around having sex"

"Why do you care? i am not your son"

"Naruto she jus-"

Naruto grabbed on tighter and shouted.

"_**I AM NOT YOUR SON MIKOTO GET IT THOUGH YOUR HEAD**_"

Now _**THAT**_ stopped all movement and Mikoto looked up at Naruto with lots and lots of tears flowing out her eyes and a very sad expression on  
her face. She pulled her hands from his grip and ran out the house crying.

Naruto's widen and he looked at behind him to see Yugao nod so he ran out the house after Mikoto.

"MIKOTO, MIKOTO WAIT PLEASE!" he shouted but with no results as Mikoto ran out the gate and he had to check on Kajou and desided to  
get her to talk to him later.

Once he was in Kajou's room and saw him still sleeping, he went back to his room to see Yugao wearing her gear minus the mask.

"Naruto-kun does this mean that we are, well you know?" Yugao asked her back facing to him.

Naruto did not say anything but walked up to her back and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her neck a kiss causing her to moan.

"Does that answer your question Yugao-chan?" he asked.

Yugao turned around in his arms and placed her hands on his still naked chest but once again had to stand on her toes but Naruto helped by  
leaning down and kissed her.

"Yes it does" she said befor she began crying making Naruto worry.

"What is wrong Yu-chan"

Yugao laughed a little while looking down at the necklace she was wearing and said.

"It's nothing koi, it's just that i thought that i would only dream of this day, you know, me and you together...I have always loved you Naruto-kun"  
She said before she kissed him again.

"Yugao-chan you have to know that you can only call me that when you don't have the mask right?" He asked after breaking the kiss.

Yugao smiled "Thats ok as long as i get to be with you..now i have to go because my parents will wonder why i never came home bye Naru-kun"

Naruto smiled and gave her a peck on the lips before she left.

_**(Lunch)**_

Naruto could be seen walking down the street away from his office. As he was walking he saw a stand.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**A four year old Naruto walked into the stand feeling nervous and thinking that the people who owned this stand were gonna throw him out too. **_

_**"Hello sir can i have some miso ramen" He asked.**_

_**Teuchi turned around and instantly knew who this boy was and felt sorry for the kid.**_

_**"Sure that will be 20 ryo"**_

_**Naruto smiled and gave the money after he sat down. He waited but then the meal came and he dug in and fell in love and ordered five more **__**the ramen bowls.**_

_**"Thanks old sir i'l come back and buy even more next time promise" Naruto exclaimed as he left.**_

_**"Haha i will hold you to that kid" Teuchi said happily, little did he know that night after he left Naruto would never be the same again and that he**__** would not see him again for almost fourteen years.**_

_**(Flashback End)**_

Naruto walked into the stand and sat Kajou down on the chair. He was still wearing his usual clothes but had his black long-sleeve shirt.

After a minute a young girl walked in with a note pad and pen, without looking asked.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen what will you be having?"

"Yes i will be having one large bowl of miso ramen and a small one for my son" he said.

Ayame nodded, still not looking and placed the order when her father came back with the food for the Uzumaki team that was sitting just next  
him with their sensei and his surrogate mother but he still had his hat on so they could not see his face.

"H-hokage-sama h-hello my lord we are honored" Teuchi said as he spotted him and Naruto just raised his hand and said.

"Please, it is alright Teuchi we have met before or do you not remember?"

"Of course i remember Hokage-sama but you were still just a child back then"

"Hai i was now can me and my son please get our meals"

"Hai hai right away"

After Teuchi left, Kushina and her team were having a conversation.

"Sigh Six days, six days and still no progress, we still can't find Naruto" Kushina said.

"Yeah but we still have another month to look for aniki, don't worry kaa-san we are gonna find him no matter what that's a promise of a lifetime"  
Keisei said.

After their food came they ate with Kajou being only two years old Naruto finshed his meal in a few second much to the amzement of everyone  
so that he could feed Kajou which was "So Kawaii" that the girls couldn't help but squeal.

"Aww what's his name Hokage-sama?" Keisei asked.

"Kajou" he said without looking but then saw that Kushina was looking at Kajou then him but he did not know why because he was wearing the hat to cover his face...Then it clicked, Kajou looked just like him but with the spiky hair he had when he was younger and no whiskers and he hoped she did not put two and two together.

"Sochi?" Kushina asked.

"Damn" he said and put the money down on the table and made a run for it.

"Sochi WAIT!" Kushina shouted as she saw her blood son leave at speed that left a very hot trail on the ground behind him.

"Oh My God Naruto-nii is the Hokage" Said the team of genin as they were following the trail with their mother/aunt when they were stopped by a  
very angry Mikoto that slapped Kushina HARD leaving a red mark on her face.

"_**HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID?**_" She shouted.

Kushina got up and looked mad.

"MIKOTO what the hell? get out of my way i have to see my sochi" Kushina said angrily.

"YOUR SOCHI, you have no right to call him that ,were you there to love him when he cried after a beating he got from the villagers?" Mikoto said.

Kushina could not say anything as what she read from the reports she got from Hiruzen told her of them.

"What beatings?" asked Keisei's male cousin named Toshiro.

Mikoto ignored her and said.

"Where were you when he became genin, when he became chunin, jonin or when he became Hokage? well WERE YOU?" Mikoto shouted.

"NO ok i wasn't im sorry" Kushina shouted crying.

"Don't worry that's fine because i was" Mikoto said.

Kushina's eyes widen as she looks at Mikoto as she turns her back to her.

"Only i have the right to call him my son and he is" She said before she shushined away to the front of Naruto's house to tell him not to worry  
about Kushina and once she appeared in the house she felt her left cheek against a warm and hard chest and very strong arms wrap around  
her frame and she was looking into a rough and tan neck with a chin on top of her head.

Once she inhailed the scent of who it was she smiled softly and hugged the very tall man.

"I am sorry Mikoto please forgive me" Naruto said still holding her.

"On one condition" Mikoto said holding on even tighter.

"I will not leave Yugao" He said.

"No nothing like that just...just" Mikoto started.

"Just what?" He asked

"Call me kaa-san" Mikoto said.

Naruto was really surprised and all those time that she was with him came to mind.

"Hai...Kaa-san" He said.

Mikoto let loose a few tears and if possible held him tighter.

"Arigato..Sochi" She said softly as if in content.

_**...**_

_**Cut and print.**_

_**Well i hope you liked it.**_

_**Peace everyone.**_


	4. The Truth Revealed And Test

_**Yo i chose to make this a Naruto and Yugao pairing meaning NO HAREM**_

_**Oh and some dude said something about me just throwing everyone into a story rather than starting from the bottom, well that is pretty much **__**the idea, it shows his life with random flashbacks and using the same thing of Hiruzen becoming Hokage for Naruto is because i want it to just**__** show how every fifty years is the same, it replays the same history over and over again.**_

_**The new mangas are fucking epic it's crazy stuff and Minato is fucking fast  
**_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Summon Talking"**

**_'Summon Thinking'_**

_**Lets Begin Shall We**_

_**...The Truth Revealed And Test  
**_

_**October 1**_

Nearly a full month has passed with Kushina and her team constently trying to see Naruto after finding out that he is Hokage, Team Kushina  
minus Kushina herself tried to break into the Kamikaze estate but were caught by the ANBU and they were asked why they tried to break into  
the Hokage's home, they said that they wanted to see him but the ANBU said that they will see him at the exams.

_**(At The Hokage's Office)**_

Naruto reading the details of what Orochimaru was doing and Kajou was playing with his toys when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" He said with his hand at his Kunai at the ready as the two people who are outside the door have kage level chakra, he sensed.

After the knock the two people entered and it was the _**Mizukage**_, Terumi Yagura _**(He is older and alive in this fic)**_ a 52 year old man wearing the usual kage outfit same as the one Naruto is currently wearing but blue and a red haired woman about Yugao's age wearing a blue dress.

"Hello Hokage-dono" The Mizukage said as he sat on a chair.

"Yes hello to you as well Mizukage and who may i ask is this?" The _**Gunshin**_ said, and you could feel the iration in him, as he pointed at the red  
haired woman that was hugging his giggling son. The Mizukage looked and choked on his own breath and shouted.

_**"MEI PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!"**_ and she did and then she sat down with her father. The Mizikage turned to Naruto.

"I am sorry for my daughter's actions" he said in ashamed of his daughter.

"It is alright Mizukage-dono and do not worry, no harm done it is just i don't feel comfortable with my son being held by a stranger" he said.

Through the entire meeting Kajou kept on playing with his toys but after ten minutes he fell asleep and Mei kept on trying to look under the  
Hokage's hat to see his real face and not the one on the monument and after the Kages talked about an alliance and after he removed his  
Hokage hat and they saw his face making Mei look like an idiot as she stares at his face, she then suggested something.

"Umm tou-san how about a marriage that's seals the alliance for good?" she asked making both of the Kages look at her and an _**ANBU**_ with a  
neko mask shushin next to the Hokage.

"My lord pardon for my intrusion but this scroll just came in from the daimyo of Hi no Kuni" Neko/Yugao said as soon as she heard about that  
suggestion. Naruto, knowing what this was about, took the fake scroll Yugao has given to get in.

"Ah yes thank you Neko" He said not telling her to leave.

The Mizukage took this as a chance to ask about the suggestion.

"Marriage? with who?" Yagura asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mei took this as her chance.

"Well how about a strong kunoichi from our village and Hokage-sama?" Mei said by meaning herself as_** "strong kunoichi".**_

"Yes of course but who? humm how about you Mei-chan?" The Mizukage said catching on to what she meant.

"Me are you sure? ok if your sure" She said acting innocent.

Naruto, knowing that was what she was gonna say, was about to say no but Yugao beat him to it.

"No actually he is in a relationship right now" she said.

Mei knowing that she was that the "Uzuki Yugao" from the magazine because of the hair and necklace.

"Oh yes i know Uzuki Yugao you are the girl from the magazine, you shouldn't wear such a beautiful necklace while working, but i have a little  
proposition for you" she said with her hands under her chin and elbows on the desk.

"Oh really?" Yugao said still wearing the mask and with a raised eyebrow, not that anybody could see really.

Mei smirked.

"Yes a little battle between us for the Hokage's hand in marriage" she said.

_'Isn't it supposed to be the other way around'_ The Hokage and Mizukage thought

"And why would i agree to that?" Yugao asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mei's ,if possible, smile got wider.

"Because if you don't than i get to marry Hokage-sama, no questions asked" she said making Naruto's and Yugao's eyes widen.

The Hokage pulled out the alliance rules book made by the Shodais _**(Founders)**_ and began reading.

"Let's see...should an alliance between two villages be through marriage the Kage that has decided on the arrangement has the right to  
choose the vessels for the marriage and should one of the vessels or the Kage refuse, thy that has declined must battle or have someone battle  
for him/her and the one victorious may choose the arrangement." Naruto said.

"So all i must do is fight you or your daughter and should i win i choose the arrangements" Naruto said

"Actually no Hokage-sama, you see the decliner meaning Uzuki-san here is to battle me or my father or else you and me are officially engaged"

Mei said with an all too happy smile.

Before Naruto could say anything again he was beat to the punch by Yugao.

"I accept" She said making Mei smile and Naruto look at her in worry. He leaned into Yugao's neck and whispered.

"Are you sure that is such a good idea Yugao-chan? she is the Mizukage's daughter so obviously she is gonna be powerful"

Yugao looked a little insulted that he did not have faith in her but saw the truth in his words so she leaned into his neck.

"She may be the Mizukage's daughter but i am the Hokage's girlfriend" she whispered softly before she planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Mei ,who saw the kiss, was annoyed.

"Well we will take our leave Hokage-dono, when will the battle take place?" The Mizukage asked as he and Mei stood up.

Naruto looked at them with an annoyed look.

"October Third, 3:30 at training ground forty-three" He said as they nodded an left and as soon as they left Naruto stood up and looked at his  
insane girlfriend.

"Are you crazy?" He shouted at her.

Yugao looked startled but regained the part of her mind that thinks right.

"Do you think that i will lose?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto just looked away and sat back down making Yugao feel sad that her own boyfriend did not have faith in her at all.

"Naruto-kun i am not gonna lose ok? i am strong, i have been in the ANBU for three years" She said confidently.

Naruto stood up again but leaned his down so that his face was an inch away from Yugao's face and closed his eyes.

"Sigh Yugao...Why did you do it?" He asked still with his eyes closed.

Yugao closed her eyes too and put her forehead up against his.

"Because i don't want you to marry that whore Naruto-kun not even for the village" She said as she opened her eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes too and looked into hers for about a minute before he pulled back, put his hat back his head on and turned to the door.

_**"Boom"**_

The door fell down showing his ,from what he heard from Sarutobi before he passed away, blood-related sister and her teammates tackling down his two ANBU.

"Uhh Hi" The kids said in chorus.

Naruto looked a the ANBU on the ground, as soon as they saw that he was looking at them, they began asking for forgiveness.

"It is alright just get a new door and assure the Uzumaki team in" The Gunshin said as the ANBU left to go comply with his request/order.

The Team looked nervous and sat down on the thee chairs in front his desk. Naruto looked at Yugao who had her mask on since the noise and  
told her to take Kajou and leave them, which she did.

Naruto sat back on the chair tilted his hat forward so it was even harder to see his face.

"What can i do for you?" He asked.

Keisei ,letting her temper shadow her thoughts, stood up with her arms waving around angrily.

"What can you do for us?, _**WHAT CAN YOU DO FOR US?**_ we've been waiting for a month to get a chance to talk to you an you-hak" She was  
shouting before her teammates grabbed her arms and shut her mouth.

"We are so sorry niisan uhh i mean Hokage-sama ,she has a huge temper and she is an idiot and-" the other girl began saying before Naruto  
lifted up his hand as a "Shut up" motion.

"It is alright umm?" he said as a way to tell her to give him her name.

"I am Subeta and that **_(Points at her brother_**) is Toshiro" She said.

"Yes now Subeta you must all know that i am the Hokage meaning that i am very busy now that i am not, i can answer your questions" He said

The three looked at each other and the boy Toshiro got a little closer to Naruto in his seat.

"Well umm we want to know why auntie Kushina and Keisei are in Uzu no Kuni and not you" he asked with his head closer to Naruto than the  
rest of his body.

"Well i don't know and-" Naruto was about say when he pointed a kunai to the window.

"Come out right now or you will die" he said making everyone there look at him oddly before Kushina walked in through the window.

"I suppose you were "like" made Hokage for a reason Naruto-kun" Kushina said with a small smile.

"Jonin Uzumaki Kushina i am the Hokage and you will call me as such" he demanded coldly and angrily but it was not usual it was just her.

"Hai, pardon my actions Hokage-sama" she said with a frown.

The kids looked at Naruto ,wondering what happen to the person that they were talking to.

"Why are you here?" Naruto demanded

Kushina walked behind her students.

"I am here to tell you the truth behind the incident almost eighteen ago" Kushina said and Naruto stared at her before giving the signal to continue.

"I was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki" she said shocking everyone even the Hokage but you could not see because of his hat.

_'Well i guess that means that her fearing the Kyuubi is not an option'_ he thought

Kushina took a breath.

"The truth is I was brought to Konoha to be chosen as the Second jinchuuriki of the nine tail from Uzu no Kuni"

At the words second jinchuuriki, Naruto put his elbows on his desk and his hands in front of his face.

"If you lived in a whole other country, why were you chosen as the next jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked

"Yes I lived in another country and a different village. But Hi no Kuni and Uzu no Kuni countries and Konoha and Uzumaki villagers had strong  
ties to one another" Kushina said "Shinobi of the Konoha's Senju clan and the Uzumaki's Uzumaki clan were distant blood relatives."

"The people of Uzumaki were blessed with astonishingly long lives, to a point that our village was known as the village of longevity and our clan  
specialized in sealing techniques though their processes were a little rough in fact I taught your tou-san a whole bunch of sealing techniques,  
the seal on your stomach is one of the seals from my village."

"My predecessor as the jinchuuriki was also a powerful female. I guess it was appropriate since I had the special chakra that can suppress the  
nine tails chakra. It's funny her was name Uzumaki Mito, she became the First Hokage's wife and I end up marrying the fourth." Kushina laugh  
a little with a small blush

With a large sigh Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyence making Kushina look at him in worry like he was gonna go mad and kill  
everyone.

"That is great and all but let me ask you this again "sigh" why did you become the second jinchuuriki?" he asked a little louder than he intended.

Kushina and her team looked a little scared as they have all heard what he did during the fourth shinobi war.

"Uzumaki Mito was my adoptive grandmother and i was the happiest child in the village" she said with a smile.

Naruto's left eye was twitching madly and it looked like he was about go on a killing spree, you could not see it but you could feel it.

"ok ok the reason i was made jinchuuriki was because Mito-sama said that before a child could become a jinchuuriki...They must be filled with  
love" she said with a bigger smile.

"Do you know about the battle between Uchiha Madara and the Shodai?" Kushina asked

"Yes i do as Hokage you must know everything about everything" He said

"Wow that sounds like a lot of work" Keisei said.

"I'l say" Toshiro said before Naruto cleared his throat as a way to tell them "Shut up"

"During the battle the Shodai gained control over the nine tails and had it aid him in the battle. Mito-sama sealed the nine tails within her own  
body becoming the first host of the nine tails." Kushina said/explained "From then Konoha took the fox and made it theirs. Mito's life was near  
the end so I was brought to the village to become the second jinchuuriki" She said

"You were the jinchuuriki before than how did the Kyuubi escape?, father was a seal master so he should have been able to hold the Kyu-" his  
eyes just widen a little before he continued "he was interupted in the re-sealing letting it escape and your body was too weak to hold the Kyuubi  
again so you needed a new jinchuuriki with the same chakra as you" he said coolly.

Kushina was shocked and surprised but then laughed out loud.

"Well i guess you were "like" made Hokage at ten years for a reason, you are a genius just like your father" she said still laughing.

_**"YOU WERE HOKAGE WHEN YOU WERE TEN?"**_ shouted the girls.

Toshiro being the smart one of the team.

"You are the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune" he said making his team looked back and forth between him and Naruto in shock.

"Toshiro NO! you broke the law" Kushina said with worry in her voice and turned to Naruto with her hands together in a begging motion

"please he did not know please don't execu-" she began before she was interrupted.

"It is alright Kushina, i removed the law years ago" The Hokage said making Kushina let go a breath she did not know she was holding

"WHAT? you're the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" Keisei asked.

Naruto nodded.

_**"THAT IS SO COOL!"**_ the kids shouted.

Kushina chuckled.

'Only when you don't have the life i did kid' Naruto thought

"Kushina?" Naruto called

"Yes Nar-Hokage-sama?" Kushina said as she corrected herself.

"Father was interupted, by what?" Naruto asked

"By a mask man.. he attacked us and took you after your birth and Minato told me that all attacks through him and he was as fast as him" she  
said

_'Mask man that is as fast father humm maybe he uses time/space element'_ Naruto thought

"You were gonna tell me as to why you left" he said

Kushina blinked before she put her head down.

"After i had you, i took a picture of you with me to Uzu for my family because it would be unsafe to carry you with me so i had to leave you with Hiruzen for a while and while i was there we got a letter saying that you died from Orochimaru, who at the time was still a konoha shinobi so i decided to go to Konoha to see for myself right a the border there he was with one of his dead, sick and twisted experiments that he made from your blood from you birth, i did not want to believe it but when a mother sees something dead that looks like her only child she goes mad so i attacked him and ran back home, i am so sorry" she said with her head still down

"Kushina?" he called again as if he never heard what she said

"Hai?" She asked again as she brought her head up

"How is your daughter twelve years old? is she my half-blood?" he asked

"Of course not i would never love another man besides your father" Kushina said disgusted at the thought of being with another man.

"That is not the answer to my question" He said sternly

"Oh right hehe" Kushina said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well three months before the Kyuubi attack, me and Minato...umm" she stops with a huge blush

"Ok ok i get it, just tell me the goddamn reason woman" He said pinching his nose again to stop a headache

Kushina ignored her own son calling her _**"woman"**_ and said

"About three months after i gave birth to you, we found out that i was a few weeks pregnant and it was growing after i gave birth to you but i still had some of the Kyuubi's chakra inside my body stopping her from growing and getting older for-"

"Six years" Naruto finished for her.

Kushina was surprised that he knew that.

"Yeah "like" how did you know?" she asked

Naruto did not answer as a bird landed the window. He picked up the document and it was titled.

"The Great Jiraya-sama's Report"

Naruto turned to Kushina while still looking at the document

"Kushina have you seen Jiraya or Tsunade in the past month?"

Kushina looked surprised

"No, only Tsunade" she said

"Ok well Jiraya is in the village at the dango shop in the west of Konoha and since you lived here for almost thirty years i am assuming that you know where that is maybe you should go see him i am sure your daughter will be happy to see her godfather" he told the truth as a trick to use her daughter as a way to make Kushina leave

"Yeah bu-" Kushina began

_**"KYOFU IS HERE?"**_ Keisei asked

Naruto nodded

_**"LET'S GO!"**_ She shouted as she grabbed Kushina and ran while asking her which way to go with her cousins and teammates following

After they were gone, he began reading.

_**(Twenty Minutes Earlier)**_

Yugao shushined in front of the home of the Hokage and took the sleeping Kajou to his room and lied him down in his crib before he began to stir  
and woke a little.

Yugao began to panic as she knew that if a child stays awake to long than he can't be put to sleep for a _**LONG**_ time.

"Uhh uhh" she began

"Um Kajou you wanna listen to me sing a song?" she asked in a cute baby way.

Kajou nodded.

"Ok here goes" she said as she smiled

_**"Kisses Don't Lie"**_

_**(OWNED BY RIHANNA NOT ME)**_

_**Kisses don't**_  
_**No they don't**_  
_**Never don't lie**_  
_**You can run if you want but you cant hide**_  
_**Telling you its the truth don't you ask why**_  
_**Kisses don't**_  
_**No they don't**_  
_**Kisses don't lie**_

_**[Verse 1:]**_  
_**Emotions come and go**_  
_**Who knows how the wind will blow?**_  
_**There so little in this world to trust in**_  
_**Seduce themselves with lies**_  
_**Some don't realize**_  
_**They call it love but its really only lusting**_

_**[Refrain:]**_  
_**So you see you and me**_  
_**We're getting close to the danger zone**_  
_**Show me how tell me now**_  
_**Should I stay or should I go**_  
_**Cause I'm caught between yes and no**_

_**[Hook:]**_  
_**Cause when you kiss me**_  
_**I feel everything that I been missing**_  
_**I try to slow down but my heart wont listen**_  
_**And its tearing me all up inside**_  
_**And when you touch me**_  
_**I feel a rush but I'm afraid that it might crush me**_  
_**Should I put my trust in something I don't trust in**_  
_**I try to run but theres no place to hide**_  
_**Cause baby kisses don't lie**_

_**Kisses don't**_  
_**No they don't**_  
_**Never don't lie**_  
_**You can run if you want but you cant hide**_  
_**Telling you its the truth don't you ask why**_  
_**Kisses don't**_  
_**No they don't**_  
_**Kisses don't lie**_

_**[Verse 2:]**_  
_**You whisper in my ear**_  
_**But are your words sincere**_  
_**Cause pretty words can cut just like a knife**_  
_**You see I'm nobody's fool**_  
_**I play by my own rules**_  
_**So please think twice before you step into my life**_

_**[Refrain:]**_  
_**So you see you and me**_  
_**We're getting close to the danger zone**_  
_**Show me how tell me now**_  
_**Should I stay or should I go**_  
_**Cause I'm caught between yes and no**_

_**[Hook x2]**_

_**[Refrain]**_

_**[Hook]**_

By the time she was done Kajou was fast asleep and she kissed his forehead and with a smile she left room.

_'I wonder if that is what it feels like to be a mother ah who knows maybe in a few years when me and Naruto-kun are that close we could start a family of our own' _

She then went to Naruto's room and took in the scent.

_'Smells just like him, like wildflower'_ she thought with a blush as she lied down on the bed and fell asleep.

She woke up fifteen minutes later and decided to take off her sword, whole arm long gloves and mask ans shushined back to the office.

_**(Twenty Minutes Later)**_

Yugao shushined into the office behind a sleeping Naruto who had his head on his arms. She smiled softly and put her arms on his shoulders  
_**(On Not Around)**_ and her chin next to his right ear.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he woke up.

Yugao smiled even more.

"Sleep well Naruto-kun?" she asked as she kissed his cheek

Naruto grabbed her hand and shushined them to the training ground next to his backyard. He walked a little away from her and turned around.

"Where is Kajou-kun?" He asked with his back to her.

Yugao blinked.

"He is in his room sleeping" she said

Naruto turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"Good as long as we are here you will refer to me as Naruto-sensei understand?" he asked

"Naruto-kun what is this abou-" she began

_**"UNDERSTAND?"**_ He shouted/asked

Yugao saluted.

"Hai, Naruto-sensei!" Yugao said loudly.

"Good" he said

"Listen to me student" he ordered

_**"You are of the elite and ANBU black ops.**_

_**You know how hide**_

_**but i will teach you to vanish**_

_**You know how to cover your tracks**_

_**but i will teach you to destroy them**_

_**You comply to your requests**_

_**but you will obey my orders**_

_**Understand?"**_ He said

Yugao nodded.

"Good let us begin" he said before he ran at High-ANBU speed straight for Yugao.

Yugao ran as well with two kunais, one in each hand.

When Yugao was about to hit Naruto he disappeared and reappeared behind her and kicked her sending her flying forward.

Yugao landed chest first and stood back up but saw her kunais were broken so she brought her hand to her kunai pouch and it was not there  
so decide to look with one glace and saw that was in fact not there so she looked at Naruto and saw him holding it.

"Yugao this is a test, you must get all your kunais before sundown and there are eighteen kunais in this pouch" he said before he tied the kunai  
pouch to the left side of his belt.

_**"If you can't get all these kunais before sundown than you will not fight the Mizukage's daughter, i will leave you and i will marry her"**_ he said.

Yugao's eyes widen in shock before her eyes began glowing with determination and she ran at him.

"Come on" Naruto said.

...

_**Done first cliffhanger**_

_**Tell me what you think about it**_

_**Alright here is the thing i really think that a harem for this would be a bad idea because i find it really wierd that a guy like him has a harem so i**__** am really sorry for those who hopped for a harem.**_

_**Anyway does anyone know what this bunny thing is it won't leave me alone if you do then please help me cuz it is annoying the hell out of me  
**_

_**Peace Peoplez**_

_**Shady**_


	5. Test And Lies

_**Yo im Back from my vacation and here is the new chapter.**_

_**P.S**_

_**I am gonna write the Jutsus and some other stuff in english because i did not want to have translate afterwards but i am gonna keep words like**__** Hokage and shodaime, godaime and Kyofu. (Which means Godfather)**_

_**"Talking"**_

_**'Thinking'**_

_**"Summon Talking"**_

_**'Summon Thinking'**_

_**Lets Begin**_

_**Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto**_

_**Test And Lies**_

Even after almost two hour Yugao couldn't get a single kunai from the pouch. She was currently hiding behind a tree thinking of a strategy.  
As soon as she thought of one it was destroyed like the tree she was crouching behind.

She fearfully looked behind her to see Naruto with his head tilted to his right making him look so cute and hot that she wanted to-.

_'NO NO NO i have to get away but he would catch me...what can i do? come on think, think, think'_ she thought nervously

Yugao ran at Naruto forming hand signs and jumped up into the air near the sun trying to blind him.

_**"Fire release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu"**_ she shouted after her finishing her handsigns.

She shot a giant fire out her mouth and to Naruto's way, who was expecting the jutsu as he reconized the handsigns.

Naruto let the fire a little contact before he flashed behind Yugao attempted to kick her but was tricked with a replacement and a decent sized  
fire dragon almost hit him before he flashed away again but let it make a little more contact than the last jutsu and looked at his jacket to see  
that it was burnt so bad the it was useless now and the smell would make it easier for her to find him so he removed it.

_'That little touch with her jutsu destroyed my cape, that is very impressive, she must have trained a lot to make her fire so hot'_ he thought.

He jumped on a tree and used his strong sense of smell to find her and when he did looked in her direction only to see Yugao hiding behind a  
tree again.

He stepped out the tree and put more of his weight behind his footsteps to make more noise so that Yugao knew he was there.

When Yugao heard the noise she jumped back at him to use her body to knock him away and added chakra to her back to make it harder.

Flesh hit flesh as her back was hard enough to knock him down and allowed her to reach for her pouch and succesfully getting it and she used  
a smoke bomb to make her escape.

_**(Behind Another Tree)**_

Yugao was sitting down and opened her pouch while thinking.

_'This makes no sense, he was called the God of War and Million Man slayer so no matter how hard that was, it was too easy'_ she thought

Once she opened the pouch, she cursed in her mind as there only ten kunais in the pouch rather than eighteen.

_'Damn it, was he expecting this? whatever he is the Hokage so i should have seen it coming like he did'_ Yugao thought stressed out

_**(Near Yugao's Location)**_

Naruto was sitting down on the branch with his legs hanging and the right sid of his body against the tree.

'_Impressive elemental control, using her body as a weapon, not bad hearing, improvising by using her chakra and a good escape, i suppose_  
_that deserves ten kunais'_ Naruto thought as he re-called the little fight.

Naruto quickly shushined to his room and began looking for her blade and gloves and once he found them he shushined back to his location.

Yugao looked at the direction of the moving leaves but only saw her blade and gloves on a branch so she turned back and-.

_'Wait! my blade and gloves **YES!**'_ Yugao thought happily as she grabbed them and put them on.

As soon as she had a good hold on them all of the trees around her were sliced in half but her because she was crouching down and the cut  
missed her.

She looked in the direction of first tree that was sliced, expecting to see Naruto and there he was and he was holding the blade the got him the  
alias _**Million Man Slayer**_ and it was still just as beautiful now as it was five years ago.

It was really white with a slight tint of whatever is near and it was 42' inches long and the grip was 5 inches long and it was covered in black rope  
but you could see that it is golden underneath. The guard was golden too and had the head of a dragon and it had rubies for eyes.

She ran and engaged him in a kenjutsu battle and was not doing half bad but knew that he was holding back.

_**(Naruto's Point Of View)**_

I held my blade in defensive position and saw how strong her attacks are and so far they have been quite strong, she is very quick and her  
guard is not the best i have ever fought but it was nothing to joke about but the defects are her combos, she has twenty different combos and  
they were quite easy for someone of my caliber to see through.

After exactly thirty minutes i saw that she was far from being tired so i left her cut my chest but not deep enough for blood to come and jumped  
away, leaving four kunais where i was, thinking it was enough for the great kenjutsu fighting.

_**(Normal Point Of View)**_

Yugao grabbed the kunais and hid far from their previous location and put them in her kunai pouch.

'_Okay four kunais left and i get to fight that whore, don't worry Naru-kun you won't marry that bitch'_ she thought determend to make sure to be  
the one to marry her Naruto-kun.

She ran to the open training ground behind the house and saw Naruto there with his blade in the sheath and she knew he was waiting for her.  
She looked at the half-way gone sun and began to worry.

_'Fuck i only have half and hour'_ she thought worried before she calmed herself down and got into a battle stance.

This time it seems Naruto was gonna wait for her to attack so she ran at him but he was so fast and kicked her sending her back to where she  
ran from. She stood back up and looked forward.

_'Damn looks like is the last part of the test'_ she thought.

She ran and jumped up and tried kicking him from above but he grabbed her foot and threw her, he actually _**THREW HER.**_

She landed back on her feet and ran again with two shadow clones. Once she made it to him on shadow clone jumped up and was about to  
cut him up form above, he other clone was behind him and she was about chop his head off but was surprised when he grabbed both of her  
shadow and threw them at her knocking her away.

This time she landed on her back and broke a rib but she was not ANBU for nothing and got back up and healed her rib basic medical ninjutsu  
something that you had to know to even be in the ANBU along with basic sealing.

She looked at the sun and in about five minutes it was with out a douht gonna leave. She stood back up and and began to panic.

_'NO NO NO What do i do? What do i do?'_ she thought as she felt tears in her eyes and held them back from falling.

Naruto ,seeing that there was only four minutes left, sighed and and thought of a way to motivate.

"Seems like i will be marring the Mizukage's daughter and we will rebuild our clans together her in Konoha and soon from the way she was  
looking at me, humm, Yugao do you know any good baby sitters?" He with his head tilted and hopping that got the effect he wanted and was  
not disappointed.

Yugao stood up and wipped the tears and her eyes were burning wuth determination.

_'Ok Yugao think, how do you get him'_ she thought with her head down as there only two minutes left.

After a minute she brought her head and in a _**"I Got It"**_ motion and looked at the sun but could barly see it and ran at Naruto.

Naruto thought as he looked at her.

_'Did she figure it out?'_

Yugao threw three Kunais at Naruto who did a back flip, grabbed them and threw them back only to have them block three new ones Yugao  
threw.

Yugao swung her blade at Naruto who's feet were still not touching the ground from the back flip as he did not land yet. He used both of his  
hands to grab the blade. _**(Like In the manga 450, 451 or 452 where he stopped Karui's sword)**_

He used his right arm to punch Yugao in the stomach and his left arm to pull the blade from her hands and was succesful.

The sun was gone and it was _**Time Out**_.

Yugao frowned and her lower lip was quivering as many tears fell from her eyes as she looked at Naruto on her knees and panting.

Naruto still had his Hokage face as he looked at Yugao.

"Yugao you...Pass" He said with a smile.

Yugao's head shot up as she stared at him with shocked and hopeful eyes.

"What do you mean Naruto-sensei i could not get the last four kunais" she said as she blinked in confusion.

Naruto gave a soft chuckle and put his hand on her head.

"The last portion of the test was 1:Keep calm 2:Think quick 3:strategy and 4:Use everything to your advantage including the kunais so you did  
earn the last four kunais" He said.

Yugao looked at him with tears of joy coming out of her eyes before she jumped from her knees at Naruto and wrapped her arms his nack and  
would have not touched the ground had Naruto not leaned down.

Yugao kissed him on the lips and he kissed back and snaked his tougue into her mouth which she enjoyed very much since he always tasted  
like Vanilla for some reason.

Naruto shushined them to his room and layed Yugao down on the bed where she fell asleep immediatly and Naruto chuckled as he removed her  
clothes so that she becomes more comfortable and left her in her pants and shirt with a note on the table.

_**(Konoha Hotsprings)**_

After leaving Yugao to sleep he went to the hot springs and sat down in the water on the mens side.

Naruto was relaxing when he heard.

"Well what do you know?, even the god of war needs his rest" Kakashi said as he, Itachi, Asuma and Gai entered the hotsprings.

Naruto smiled softly.

"How have you all been?" he asked to his long time friends and comrades.

_**"YOSH! YOUR YOUTH STILL BURNS BRIGHT HOKAGE-SAMA!"**_ Shouted Gai.

"We've been good Hokage-sama, we heard that you were dating my former charge Uzuki Yugao is that true" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

All the others listened in on his response.

Naruto smiled.

"Yes" Naruto answered

Kakashi smiled and everyone just sat down

_**(Fifteen Minutes Later)**_

Somehow they all agreed to go drinking and Naruto agreed as he was Hokage and has not had a drink in two years.

After fifteen bottles _**(Seven of them were Naruto's)**_ they were all drunk out of there mind had no idea of what they are doing and Gai passed out on the table and they all went to the mic and they began to sing.

Though nobody noticed that Yugao was there too, she came here looking for him after checking Kajou and saw that he was still sleeping and outside the house gates she heard from some women say that they saw him enter the club.

_**"I Made It (Cash Money Heroes)"**_  
_**(feat. Birdman, Lil Wayne & Jay Sean)**_

_**(I DON NOT OWN THIS)**_

_**[Asuma]**_  
_**Yeah**_  
_**Cash Money Heroes**_  
_**Private Jets**_  
_**Polish, fly**_

_**[Naruto]**_  
_**I look up to the sky**_  
_**and now the World is mine**_  
_**Ive known it all my life**_  
_**I made it, I made it!**_  
_**I used to dream about, the life Im living now**_  
_**I know that theres no doubt.**_  
_**I made it, I made it!**_

_**[Naruto - Verse 1]**_

_**Known from the city where no one believed in me**_  
_**but I never give up the fight.**_  
_**Ya, but now on top.**_  
_**I told you to let it rock**_  
_**The moneys fallin from the sky-y-y-y-y**_  
_**I made it.**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**[Asuma]**_  
_**Yeah**_  
_**YM**_  
_**CMB baby**_  
_**Asuma**_  
_**Swagged out**_  
_**100**_  
_**Rooftop, hella choppa burning smoke**_  
_**Louie bag stay strapped wit a priceless globe**_  
_**High life, flippin and get some more.**_  
_**Paradise, the luxury marble floor**_  
_**when i hit, hit me full of that cash**_  
_**More money than I seen in a garbage can**_  
_**Stunna island, money and the power**_  
_**thats how we do it, make it rain make it shower**_  
_**top floor, big timer doing big things**_  
_**over city views bought shawty new range**_  
_**flip another 100, poppin throwing hundreds**_  
_**in a new Bently, uptown stunna1**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**I look up to the sky (TO THE SKY)**_  
_**and now the world is mine (THE WORLD IS MINE)**_  
_**Ive known it all my life (all my lifeeeeee)**_  
_**I made it, I made it!**_  
_**I used to dream about, the life im living now (ooooo)**_  
_**I know that theres no doubt.**_  
_**I made it!**_

_**[Itachi]**_  
_**Ooo I made it**_  
_**I made it**_  
_**I made It**_  
_**I made it**_  
_**Yo ay Ay ay listen**_  
_**see i dont live for glamour,and I dont care for fame**_  
_**im in this for the love of the game**_  
_**funny how things can change**_  
_**they didnt believe in me**_  
_**then they calling my name**_  
_**now look who cashed in**_  
_**they didnt wanna know me back then**_  
_**but ever since I don gon platinum**_  
_**everything turned around**_  
_**and now the sky is falling downnnnnn**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**[Kakashi]**_  
_**Came from the gutter, lookin like my motha**_  
_**made it to the goal line, straight out the huddle**_  
_**cash money goldmine, weezy stay loyal**_  
_**boy we getting money like we just found oil**_  
_**uh and thats word to my red flag**_  
_**I live first and leave the bullshit dead last**_  
_**I lay it down so hard I got a bedrash**_  
_**And I just tell em to loaf it when the bread pass**_  
_**Staring at you from the top of the game man**_  
_**I might drop the World if I change hands**_  
_**uh it feel good to be here, Weezy in the building got this bitch rebuilt**_  
_**Young Money**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I look to the skyyy!**_  
_**I made it!**_  
_**Ooo!**_  
_**made it, I made it**_  
_**yes I did**_  
_**yes I did**_  
_**yes I did**_  
_**yes I did**_  
_**yes I did**_  
_**I made it**_

Once they were done they were confronted by four woman who asked them to dance and they agreed.

After about ten minutes Naruto was busting out moves that nobody ever expected from someone like but just thought "Stuff Happens When  
You Are Drunk"

The woman that Naruto was dancing with grabbed Naruto's head and gave him a hard kiss and you could see her tougue but that was cut short  
as Yugao just jumped the woman and knocked her out cold and her friends took her away Yugao then looked at Naruto who could not even  
stand still and took his arm and brought him back to the house.

_**(Kamikaze Estate)**_

Yugao dropped Naruto on the bed began to remove her clothes to become more comfortable leaving her only in her bra and panties and finally  
looked back she saw that Naruto was half naked with only his pants and he hugged her from behind.

"I love you Yugao-chan" He said.

_**(Second Lemon)**_

Naruto ,still drunk, began to rub Yugao's breast and used his right hand to unstrap her bra and his left hand to remove it and really began to  
rub her breasts making Yugao moan loudly. Yugao could feel Naruto's clothed erection pocking her back screaming for attention.

She pushed him on the bed and got on her knees in front, unzipped his pants and brought his rod outside his boxers and began stroking him.

Once he was at his fullest She took him in her mouth and it was the first time she put a dick in her mouth and she enjoyed the taste of it.

She could only take five inches without choking and she heard him moaning and she loved hearing it. After ten minutes she heard him say "Oh  
Yugao-chan i'm gonna cum" but did not listen to him and let him finish inside her mouth.

When he came she taste him.

_'So salty, it tastes nice_' She thought as she swallowed.

Before she even knew what was happening she was on her stomach on the bed without her underwear so she was naked and she got on her  
hands and knees and she felt his dick enter her folds and screamed in pleasure.

Naruto ,drunk the entire time, kept on thrusting into her at rapid speed Doggy Style.

Yugao had her eyes closed in pleasure and began screaming as she felt her climax and came all over his dick making it easier for him to thrust  
in her.

After ten hard thrusts Naruto came inside of her and fell on her back, holding her from behind but was still hard.

"Yugao can you lift up you leg?" Naruto asked out of nowhere.

Yugao nodded and lefted up her leg and Naruto grabbed it.

Naruto started thrusting upwards into her making her scream again as she felt tighter than before. Naruto then brought his right arm above the  
pillow and under her neck, pulled her closer and grabbed her left breast. Yugao turned her head and Naruto began making out with her and if  
you were watching you could see their tongues.

After half an hour Naruto and Yugao climaxed for the fifth time that night so she fell asleep and Naruto was so drunk he passed out too.

_**(The Next Morning)**_

_**October 2**_

Yugao woke up and felt something poking her ass and looked to see Naruto's morning problem.

_'Even his morning problem is almost eight inches'_ She thought ,and without knowing it, began to jerk it making Naruto moan in his sleep. She smiled when she heard him moan.

She removed the covers and got to the foot of the bed and her ass was facing the door.

She put his dick in her mouth and began bopping her head and after five minutes he came in his sleep surprising Yugao.

_**(Second Lemon End)**_

Naruto woke up and saw Yugao still sucking his dick began to moan and he came again when the door opened revealing a _**VERY**_ shocked  
Mikoto.

Mikoto had her dinner plates for eyes and her jaw was on the ground.

_**"Ahhhhhh"**_ she shouted as she fainted, he healed his head of the hangover that was dicovered by Tsunade three years ago.

Naruto got off the bed with his dick still out and only then did he realize that he was still wearing his pants even during all the sex last night.

He walked to Mikoto ,never putting his dick back in his pants, and grabbed Mikoto bridal style and carried her to one of the guest rooms and  
left her there. He then went to Kajou's room to see him _**STILL SLEEPING!**_. He sighed.

When he got back to his room he saw Yugao dressed.

"Your parents again?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Yugao nodded sadly.

"I will see you soon okay?" He asked.

Yugao nodded again before giving him kiss on the lips ,He had bent down a little again, and shushined back to her room.

He finally noticed that his dick was _**STILL**_ out and his pants were wet from all the...sweat and so he took his pants off and went to the shower.

Once done with the shower he went to the mirror and he looked at himself.

As he stared into the mirror he began to see his younger self with the spiky hair and remembered how his hair became heavy.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**As Naruto watched his sensei fall ,something inside broke and he ran at them with his blade and began using his bloodline to use the air.**_

_**"Hey it's just a kid" a cloud jonin said before his throat was cut open and he fell dead.**_

_**"What the?" a stone jonin said before his throat was slice open too and he was nowhere near Naruto.**_

_**Naruto was using his bloodline to make strong wind cut with his blade and no matter the distance, if you are in the direction that he shot or thew**__** the wind blade, you will be cut as if you were cut with a real blade. (You know like Vergil's sword Yamato from Devil May Cry can cut anything**__** without even touching no matter the distance)**_

_**Naruto began to kill everyone one by one and soon the speed of his blade swings became so fast that it was almost impossible to see them.**_

_**After ten minutes Naruto was done. In ten minutes 97 stone-jonin, 47 mist-jonin 26 mist-chunnin and 82 cloud-jonin were killed by a ten year old**__** who was still not moving and was covered in blood, not a single part of his person was not red especially his hair, it had so much blood in it that**__** it was becoming heavy and it brought the hair down.**_

_**Kakashi was in shock at what his long time friend did.**_

_**Naruto heard other people and ran to the sound to kill more people.**_

_**Kakashi tried running after him was could not catch up to him.**_

_**Three days later he would be found smelling like rotten blood, covered in rotten blood, unconciouse and surrounded by four-hundred and four-**__**teen dead bodies that had deep cuts on their neck.**_

_**In less than seventy-two hours he killed Six-hundred and Sixty-six people and that day he would get the title of Milion Man Slayer.**_

_**(I thought it would be ironic you know 666 dead people, Devil's number)**_

_**When his body was found his hair was practicly one with the blood and nothing would get weight of the blood out, only the blood itself.**_

_**(Flashback End)**_

He grabbed his after-shave and poured it everywhere on his scalp and began rubbing it furiously.

After twenty minutes of rubbing his hair, he took some boiling hot water from the shower and dipped his head in it and began to fell the burn so  
he added chakra to his scalp and it helped a lot.

Ten minutes later he brought his head out of the water and there ws not more after shave in his hair and used the dryer to dry his hair as he  
rubbed his hair again.

When he was done drying his hair, he smiled.

His hair was spiky everywhere and he had two bangs going down the side of his head but not spiky like his father, it was just two thin triangles  
that stopped just an inch under his chin.

He went to his closet and took a new pair of black pants and boots and wore them with a white belt. He saw his old gloves that he wore during  
the war. He used to, and still does, look up to his great granduncle and great grandfather the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages and wore an armor  
like them.

His armor is turned into armor that the ANBU officially wears but a little different. His torso armor was like the ANBUs but his was a very shiny  
red with the kanji for "Fifth" on his back and he almost never wore any thing other than bandages under the armor as he did not like the feeling.

His gloves were different, they did not come all the way to his biceps, his gloves stopped under his elbows and unlike the ANBU he did not have  
any guards, the only steel his gloves had were his nuckles and unlike his other gloves these gloves were not fingerless, only the thumb,  
the major and the index were fingerless. _**(The gloves, not his real fingers)**_

Naruto sighed as he remembered the his time wearing the armor. He always made a new one every year to fit him in case of a war and for the  
memories.

He decided to wear it and with very absorbent bandages under the armor. He looked at himself in the mirror and he looked exactly like he did  
during the war, spiky hair, armor and his blade on his back.

He decided that wearing something like this would look suspicious to the other Kages so he chose to wear the Hokage robes like his sensei.  
_**(His sensei was the sandaime hokage if you forgot)**_

So now he wore his armor ,not that anyone would know, the Hokage robes and Hokage hat and you could not see his sword because his robe  
covered it.

Once done he heard crying son he ran to Kajou's room and saw him sitting up and crying as a way to call him. He picked him up and walked  
down the staires to see Mikoto there sitting with a coffee and she began to glare at Naruto with a huge blush.

Naruto sighed.

"Sigh Mikoto you really should not barge in on people like that, i mean didn't you learn last time?" he asked.

Mikoto blushed even more, got up and marched over to Naruto, who had to crane his neck to look at her.

"I'm sorry Mikoto if i offended or hurt you in anyway" Naruto said before he kissed her forehead.

Mikoto closed her eyes and hugged them. _**("Them" are Naruto and he is still holding Kajou)**_

"Sigh Mikoto...we have to talk" He said out of nowhere as he let go and put Kajou on his baby seat with his bottle of milk.

He lead Mikoto to the couch.

"Why do you care about me so much?" he asked.

Mikoto's eyes widen.

"Sigh Naruto-kun...Fugaku was a terrible person" Mikoto said.

Naruto instantly knew the answer to his question.

"You know that i was the one that killed Fugaku and his influence" Naruto said.

Mikoto nodded with tears falling.

"Fugaku had such a terrible influence on the Itachi and Sasuke especially Sasuke since after Itachi, he looked at him as a hero" Mikoto said.

Naruto ,on instinct, wrapped Mikoto in a hug.

"You were afraid that Sasuke would grow evil like him and if Fugaku told him about the coup d'etat and rgat in the future he would try the exact  
same thing as his father" He said as Mikoto was rubbing her cheek against his chest.

After three minutes Mikoto was done crying and they got up.

"Now you, young man have to get to work and i will look after Kajou-kun" Mikoto said with a smile as she rubbed her eyes

Naruto nodded and walked out the door but felt a hand on his back so he turned to see Mikoto with an angry experssion of her face.

He rolled his eyes and brought his head down to her height where she gave him a kiss on the cheek before he left.

**_(Hokage Office)_**

Naruto saw that there was no paperwork on the desk so he looked for his dagger that he kept in his office. He opened the drawer and saw it  
on top of a book that was so dusty that you could not read the what was written on it so he removed the dust and read the title.

_**"Secret Of Water Ninjutsu"**_ By Senju Tobirama

Naruto raised and eyebrow and was about to start reading when-

"Knock Knock"

"Enter"

He said after the knock on the door.

Kushina walked in and suddenly the room got cold REALLY cold.

"Hello Hokage-sama" She said with a small smile.

"What the hell are you doing here Kushina?" he asked angrily.

Kushina was shocked.

"Hokage-sama i thought i told you why i wasn't-" She was cut off

"You think i would fall for your lies Kushina as you said, i was not made Hokage at ten for nothing, i know the truth now" he said.

Kushina was even more shocked

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Sarutobi-sensei told me about the reports he always sents you" he said. _**(Props to pentupfury for remembering about them)**_

Kushina started to stutter.

"W-w-what reports?" she asked confusied.

The next second Naruto was in front of Kushina, holding her up by her neck and she was trying to get free.

"You left me here because you knew that with father dead they would turn into me a weapon and with you being form another village, should you  
object they could execute you and you ran, you did not want to be a part of a weapon's life, you did not want to be known as a woman who gave  
birth a war machine and you knew that if you stayed they make give another child with you chakra so that they would have another jinchuuriki  
after me for the Kyuubi" he said as he still held her in mid air.

Kushina's eyes widen in complete shock. He figured it out, _**HE FUCKING FIGURED IT OUT!**_.

"And now you're back so that you could say that your son is Hokage and is known to be stronger than even the _**"Yellow Flash"**_ assuming that  
all is well now" he said again.

He let her go making her fall to the ground on her knees and arms _**(Arms not hands)**_ trying to catch her breath.

"Get out of my office jonin Uzumaki" He said with his back turned.

Kushina looked at him with a glare but knew that if her father ,the Uzukage, found out she would be killed so she left with a bow of _**"respect"**_.

Naruto sighed and ,before he left, thought.

_'A Hokage must know everything about everything _"Sigh"_ that was my quote to the village...some times...things are best left without knowing'_

(On The Streets Of Konoha)

Naruto was walking down the road outside of the tower. He saw that all the woman were looking at him with hearts in their eyes and sighed.

_'Everyone in the village knows about me and Yugao yet they are still like this_' He thought.

As he was walking he dodged to the right a small yellow blur and he knew who it was.

"Shouldn't you be in class right now Konohamaru-kun?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

The blur known as Konohamaru jumped back up and acusingly pointed at him. Konohamaru was seven year old that wears a shell on his head,  
he wears a yellow t-shirt, beige shorts, ninja sandles and a really long scarf the makes him trip.

"You said that you would teach a cool jutsu before the chunin exams" Konohamaru said.

Naruto sighed.

"I said i would teach you a jutsu before _**your**_ chunin exams Konohamaru-kun" He said making Konohamaru pout.

Naruto chuckled softly that made the woman around fall in love with.

"Come on Konohamaru-kun i will get you a chocolat covered banana before getting you to class" he said holding his hand out for him.

Konohamaru gave him a toothy grin showing that he was missing his front tooth.

"Yay! Thanks Kyofu" Konohamaru said before he grabbed his godfather's hand they walked to the ice cream parlor.

_**(At The Memorial)**_

Konohamaru led Naruto to the Memorial where you could see the entire village and the teachers were there was along with the whole academy  
for the two jonins that were supposed to be there to show the academy some jutsu and a real jonin battle.

When Naruto came to view everyone bowed their heads while the shinobi shouted.

"Hokage-sama"

Naruto just raised his hand and went up to them and asked.

"What is going on?"

Iruka stood up and said with sad expression across his face.

"Their were supposed to be two jonin who tell the children what the ninja life is like show them a jutsu but called in sick"

Naruto nodded and turned to the children.

"Okay children tell me do you want two jonins to tell you about the life of a ninja or me?" he asked shocking the shinobi and the kids began to  
clap their hands and shouted things like "Yeah your the best Hokage-sama" or "Woohoo Go Hokage-sama".

Naruto smiled.

"Ok OK settle down, now raise you hands if you have a question." he said as soon as he said that almost every hand in the crown rised.

Naruto almost sweatdropped but decided against it since it would ruin his image.

"Ok you, the cute one with orange hair and blush" he pointed.

Moegi blushed even more.

"Is it true that you know over two thousand jutsus" she asked as about twenty hands went down.

Naruto nodded and pointed at another one.

"Is it true that you are faster than even the Yondaime?" asked the inuzuka kid as fifiteen hands went down.

"With my weights i am as fast as him but without them i am even faster" he answered making a lot of kids jaws fall.

Naruto pointed at one up front and he knew was an Akimichi.

"Yes?" he asked

The twelve year old lowered his hand.

"Is it true that you were made Hokage at ten years old?" he asked making every hand but one fall.

Naruto sighed but nodded none the less and pointed at the last one.

"Yes?" he asked.

The girl blushed.

"Hello Hokage-sama my name is Matsuri, why did you become Hokage?" she asked as the shinobi there nodded in approval of the question.

Naruto smiled.

"Well Matsuri-chan _**(Insert blush and glares)**_ i became Hokage to protect my precious people, do you have anyone precious?" Naruto asked.

Matsuri looked deep in thought.

"Yeah my parents and my brother even if he is anoying sometimes, who are your precious people Hokage-sama?" she asked back.

Naruto turned around, his back to them, and looked at the village.

"Konoha, i would protect everyone with my life anyday inlcuding you that's a promise and Kamikaze Naruto never breaks a promise" he said.

The girls squealed when they heard that he would protect them with his life.

Naruto looked at them.

"Now i am supposed to show you a jutsu" he said making everyone shout in excitement.

Naruto did nothing as nine giant fire dragons shot out the ground and were behind him making it look like he had nine tails. All the children clapped their hands.

The nine dragons fused together making a giant fire dragon that was twice the size of a Hokage face. Naruto jumped on the dragon's head  
and began riding it around Konoha when he jumped off and landed on a building and the dragon dispersed.

Moegi turned to Konohamaru and asked.

"Konohamaru-kun how do you know Hokage-sama?"

He smiled and proudly said.

"He's my godfather"

_**(Kamikaze Gates)**_

Naruto walked to the gat of his house and saw Keisei there.

"Keisei? what are you doing here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

_**Hope you liked.**_

_**It was my longest chapter ever.**_

_**anyway tell me which lemon you like better please.**_

_**Peace People**_

_**Shady**_


	6. I Love You, I Hate You And I Love You

_**O****k here is the new chapter.**_

_**I have been thinking about the harem thing and for some reason i keep on getting the feeling that it would be better so don't be surprised if he**_  
_**get's one or two more girls but i am pretty sure that it will not be a harem.**_

_**It won't be instant love, they will think he is good looking but not to a point that they fall in love with him because of it.**_  
_**Still pretty sure it won't happen.**_

_**I might change the pairing but i will just let my mood lead me.**_

_**I don't know why but i keep on fighting the urge to make it a harem.**_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Summon Talking"**

_**'Summon Thinking'**_

_**Lets Begin**_

_**Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto**_

_**I Love You, I Hate You And I Love You**_

"Keisei? what are you doing here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Keisei turned to him with a sad face.

"Can we talk Hokage-sama?"

Naruto looked at her oddly before and nodding. He opened the gate and walked through.

"Come, let's talk inside the house" he said as he stood inside the gate, waiting for her.

Keisei smiled and walked through before Naruto closed the gate.

When she got a good look at his house, she saw that it was really big but not as big as her clan compound but it looked better since hers was  
wooden and his was all white and the door was made of polished wood.

Naruto unlocked the door and saw Mikoto sitting on the couch, holding his sleeping son. When she noticed them, she put Kajou on the couch  
and went to Naruto.

Naruto held his hand out with a lot of money and put it in her apron. She tried all she could to stay and give the money back but Naruto just  
gave her one of the "Hokage" looks and she left.

Naruto sighed as he closed the door and sat down on the couch holding Kajou in his lap while motioning Keisei to sit down and she did.

Naruto went to the fridge and got a can of soda and a can of beer. Once he got back he placed the drinks on the table and Keisei took hers.

After a few minutes.

"Are you, are you really my big brother?" she asked as she looked away from him.

Naruto sighed.

"Sigh" No i am not but i would have been your blood brother had you been born a few years earlier" he said as he leaned back into the couch, getting ready as he knew it was _**"Story Time"**_ almost like he used to do with Kajou, but he will never tell.

Keisei, without knowing it, put both her hands on his legs, near his thighs, and brought her face just an inch away from his face.

"WHAT? REALLY?" she shouted loudly not realizing where her hands were or that had Naruto not been holding Kajou to his chest, she  
would have hit him or the fact that her loud voice might awaken him but Naruto did.

Naruto, with an annoyed face, put his left hand on her forehead and puched her away before he brought his index finger to her lips.

"Shhhh" he shushed her as he looked at Kajou, who still managed to sleep through the yell.

Keisei blushed and looked down at her hand, that took a fist full of her jacket.

Naruto made a shadow clone and had him take Kajou up stairs.

"Yes, by now you know that i am infact the Kyuubi jinchuuriki." he said as he turned to her and at her nod continued.

"Sigh" Almost fourteen years ago..."

_**(Flashback)**_

_**After a three turned four year old Naruto was brought to the hospital, he suddenly awakened in a flooded hall.**_

_**He walked to the first turn and made the turn only to come face to face with a giant and caged fox.**_

_**"Uhh..hello" he said unsure of what to say.**_

_**The fox's gaze on him looked like it was impossible to move.**_

_**"You are my container?" it asked as disbelieving it.**_

_**Naruto tilted his head side ways.**_

_**"Container?" he asked.**_

_**The fox closed it's eyes and then-**_

_**"HAHAHAHAHA!" it laughed loudly.**_

_**Naruto had a twitch above his right eye.**_

_**"Hey!, Shut up you stupid fox!" he said annoyed at being laughed at.**_

_**That shut the fox up or so he thought.**_

_**"WHAT DID YOU SAY?, YOU INSOLENT YELP!" it shouted.**_

_**Naruto was scared as hell.**_

_**"S-s-sorry" he said, looking like a chibi.**_

_**The fox sighed and his horrible breath made Naruto want to fan it away from his nose.**_

_**"Now my hairless monkey of a container, what could you possibly want with me?" it asked.**_

_**Naruto tilted his head to the right and brought his right shoulder up in a "I Don't Know" motion and the fox began growling.**_

_**"Then free me by removing this seal" it said.**_

_**Naruto shook his head enraging the fox.**_

_**"WHAT?, I ORDER YOU TO REMOVE THIS SEAL OR I WILL EAT YOU AND IF YOU DO, I WILL KILL YOU QUICKLY AND THE KYUUBI**_  
_**NO KITSUNE IS NEVER THIS NICE RUNT" the now named Kyuubi shouted scaring Naruto to no end.**_

_**Naruto began shaking in fear and the water around him lifted him up all the way to te seal.**_

_**Naruto began to remove half of the seal and the Kyuubi sent it's chakra into his so that he could take it to survive but then Naruto thought.**_

_**'Wait, if i let him go he is gonna kill me'**_

_**Naruto put back the paper, stopping the kyuubi from moving his chakra and leaving it inside Naruto's body.**_

_**"WHAT?" Kyuubi asked/yelled.**_

_**Naruto then backed away after the water made him fall.**_

_**Naruto then began feeling a sick feeling in his stomach and head. The chakra that the Kyuubi left inside Naruto began to mix together making**__** it age and ten times more powerful than before.**_

_**Outside the mindscape, Naruto was screaming as his chakra felt like it was burning up the inside of his body.**_

_**With that, Yami Naruto was born, not that anyone other than Kyuubi knew and the chakra inside his head mixed with the Kyuubi's chakra so it**__** made him feel as if he was already a thousand years old, taking away his feelings and making him think clearer like a veteren.**_

_**There was a big hole where his seal was, blood began flowing like crazy but the blood that was inside his body began glowing, changing it, but**__** nobody could see.**_

_**(Flashback End)**_

"...And after that, they checked my body and found that my blood changed completely as if it was always like that" he finished explaining.

Keisei looked at him in wonder, like he was some sort of super-hero.

Naruto took a sip of his beer when it was snatched our of his hands. He looked towards Keisei and saw her holding it in her hands while glaring  
at him and she looked like she was disappointed in him for some reason.

"Excuse me. what do you think you are doing?" he asked as he took the can back.

"What do you think you are doing drinking beer?" she asked, trying to look scary but failed horribly.

Naruto resisted the urge to palm his face and sighed.

"Did you hear nothing of what i just said? i am not your brother" he said while thinking _'Like her mother, she dosen't know who she is talking to'_

Keisei looked away with her arms crossed. Naruto put his right hand on her left shoulder to turn her to him and saw her with tears flowing out of  
her green eyes.

Naruto patted her head like a father would his daughter. Keisei thought that meant that she could hug him and she did.

Naruto was annoyed at the fact that she read that wrong. _**(Meaning the pat did not mean to hug him)**_

"Keisei?" he said.

Keisei was busy nuzzling her face in his strong chest as her tears stopped.

"Yes?" she said back.

"Let me go right" he said with his _**"Hokage Voice"**_, full of authority.

Keisei let go _**FAST**_.

"Did i really stop growing inside my mom's womb for six years?" she asked but did not get an answer and got annoyed. "Well?"

"Yes you did, the Kyuubi's chakra stops an infants growth for six unless it is well sealed" he explained.

"And how do you know that?" she asked, wondering how he would know something like that.

"Kajou-kun" he said that one word/name and that answered the whole question.

"What, you mean he..?" she asked with wide eyes.

Naruto nodded.

She then put two and two together but it took her a while to calculate so she gave up.

"But then you would have to have been even younger than me!, you shouldn't do that at such a young age" she said blushing at the thought of  
the word _**"sex" **_and trying not to say it, but still in shock.

"Now that is a story for another time, but enough about that, do you have plan on how to win?" he asked but he knew her for a not even a full  
day but still long enough to the know the answer.

Keisei rubbed he back of her head sheepishly.

"I knew it" Naruto said as resisted the urge to sweatdrop.

Keisei yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes.

Naruto tilted his head side-ways.

"Maybe you should go back to your hotel, you seem tired." he said.

Keisei did not meet his gaze.

"Uhh.. well" she began.

Naruto chuckled softly.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" he asked. He felt like he could trust her as he knew that she was too dumb and not bright enough to  
actually try anything. _**(She is like the cannon Naruto)**_

Keisei nodded and was very embarrassment. Naruto got up and motion her to follow him and she did.

He took her to one of the guest rooms and stopped outside the door.

"Inside there is already a night gown in the drawer" he said before he left to his room.

Keisei walked in and thought.

_'Wow, this is even bigger than my room!'_

True to her word, there was a king sized bed that took up most of the room, a dresser in the corner and a bathroom.

She walked to the drawer and true to his word, there were gowns and two piece pajamas in it and put on an orange gown.

Whe she got on the bed and tried to get comfortable but could not for some reason, which was odd because these were the softest sheets  
she ever felt, and decided to just fall asleep because she was so tired.

_**(Dream)**_

_**Keisei was sitting at the dinner table with her mom and brother.**_

_**"Yum, Ramen is the best!" she exclamed as she finished her forth bowel.**_

_**"You know it" Kushina said as she finished her fifth bowel.**_

_**"Yep" Naruto said as he finshed his first bowel.**_

_**They all laughed and she leaned her head on his arm because she could not reach his shoulders.**_

_**"Naru-nii you are too tall" she whined childishly.**_

_**"Yeah and you are too musclely sochi" Kushina added her two cents.**_

_**Naruto tilted his head to his right cutely.**_

_**"So you are saying that you want me to look less-" he did not even get to finish his question.**_

_**"NOO!" they shouted together before looking at each other and began laughing.**_

_**"BOOM"**_

_**The roof blew off and they saw a nine tailed fox. His claws came down on her brother, killing him.**_

_**"NARUTO/-NII!" they yelled.**_

_**They looked back at the Kyuubi and saw it bring it fangs on them and-.**_

_**(Dream End)**_

"AHHHH!" she woke up with a cry and looked to her left and saw Naruto there with his hand on her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked but did not get an answer as she hugged him.

Naruto decided to let her hug him this time.

After five minutes, he heard soft snoring from her and tried to get free but could not without waking her up and she had a hard grip on him as if  
should she let him go, he would disappear.

_**"I love you"**_ she said actually meaning it but Naruto thought that it was because she was so tired.

After fifty soft tries to get free, he just fell asleep with her holding onto his back.

_**(The Next Morning)**_

Keisei woke to a warm feeling and looked at the unfamiliar room before she saw where her head was.

_**IT WAS ON THE HOKAGE'S CHEST!**_.

She let go of him and shook him awake.

"I am already awake" he said scaring her and almost making her jump out of her skin.

"Come on, i will make breakfast and brush your teeth and after that, you go back to your hotel." he said before getting off the bed and only  
then did she notice what he was wearing.

A loose white long sleeve shirt and black sweat pants with two white stripes on the side of his pants.

_**(Kitchen Table)**_

When she got down staires, she saw the normal bacon and eggs on his plate but some healthy beef and vegetable ramen which made her so  
happy that he already knew her favorite food but grumbled about the vegetables.

"Good morning" she said as she sat down on the chair.

Naruto nodded before going back to eating and they ate in silence.

Keisei tried to throw away the vegetables but Naruto gave her a stern look.

"Don't even think about not eating your vegetables, if you don't eat them, you will never walk into this house ever again" he said like a dad or a  
master would.

Keisei's widen and was mortified at the thought of never seeing him ever again and decided to just eat them and make a sacrifice.

"Where is Kajou?" she asked and Naruto looked at her oddly. He pointed to his left and saw him sitting there drinking his second bottle of milk.

She sweatdropped.

_'How the hell did i not notice him?'_ she thought with her ever growing sweatdrop.

After Naruto was done, he picked Kajou up and she saw what he was wearing.

Kajou was wearing the cutest pajamas she has ever seen. They were black with his stomach being white like a little panda and he was wearing a cute black and white hat with eyes on them. His face didn't have whiskers like his father but he had spiky hair like him and his blue eyes were not dark like his and were so big.

He took him up stairs but before leaving her view he said.

"Get dressed." as he left.

After fifteen minutes she came back down to see Naruto there wearing his robes, she still found it hard to remember that he was Hokage, and  
Kajou was wearing black cargo shorts, a red t-shirt with the kanji for _**"Kamikaze"**_ on his back and _**"Prince"**_ in black on his left chest, just over his  
heart and black ninja sandals. He was also wearing a black headband like his father but shorter and no metal plate, just a leaf symbol.

He was holding his hand but his hand had to go all the way up to hold on. He was waiting at the door for her.

She blushed sheepishly and walked out as Naruto locked the door behind her.

_(The Streets Of Konoha)_

Naruto, Kajou, and Keisei were walking and to the office and on the way Keisei noticed the way the girls looked at him.

"Do they always look at you like that?" she asked, turning to him while walking.

Naruto brought his head down and sighed.

"Sigh" Yes they do but i have gotten used to it about six or seven years ago" he said making Keisei look at him with an odd smile.

"Soooo...They all like you like that huh?, kaa-san is not going to be happy about that" she said while laughing.

Naruto sighed.

_'Keisei, if you only knew'_ he thought but suddenly heard the laughing stop. He looked to where Keisei was and saw her at a magazine stand,  
holding a magazine called _**"Kunoichi Weekly"**_, something he saw Yugao and Mikoto read.

Keisei was reading out loud.

"It has the top five most desired men to ever come out of Konoha" she began.

"Number five, Hatake Sakumo, _**"White Fang"**_ " she read and saw his picture.

"Number four, Sarutobi Hiruzen, _**"God Of Shinobi"**_ " she read and saw his picture but a lot younger than when he died.

"Number three, Senju Tobirama, _**"Water Bender"**_ " she read and saw a picture of him in his younger days.

"Number two, Namikaze .S. Minato, _**"Yellow Flash" **_hey that's tou-san!" she exclamed as she saw his picture.

"And the number one most desired man to ever come out of Konoha is Kamikaze .K. Naruto, _**"God Of War"**_ hey that's you!" she said she just  
looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

Keisei put her hands in _**"L"**_s as if she was taking a picture or examining something.

"I see why you are the most popular guy in the village" she said making Naruto shake his head in disbelief.

"Look i have to go now okay?, bye" Naruto said before leaving while holding Kajou, ignoring the "Wait!" he heard.

_**(It may seem boring but the magazine will play a part in the story)**_

_**(Hokage Office)**_

Naruto was sitting in his office and Kajou was sleeping in a thing that looked like a car seat on the side of the counter against the wall.

Naruto walked up to Kajou and kissed his forehead before he put his forehead against his. He suddenly felt arms around his stomach and  
rubbing his chest.

He looked down at the arms and they were a woman's arms.

"Are you ready for the battle?" he asked still not bothering to sense who it was but assuming that it was Yugao.

The woman nodded into his back and she turned him around and stood on her tip toes while kissing him and putting her hands on his face to  
cover his eyes.

He was kissing back while thinking.

_'Why is she wearing lip gloss?, she never wear's lip gloss'_ he enjoyed the taste and kissed harder while wrapping his arms around her waist but  
it felt different than her usual and gropped her sweet ass only to feel it softer than before making her moan and smile into the kiss.

They heard a gasp coming from the door way and Naruto looked to see_** YUGAO?****..**_

"Yugao?" he called, confused.

He finally looked at who was hugging and kissing him and saw that it was _**THE MIZUKAGE'S DAUGHTER****!****..**_

"What are you doing?" he shouted as he pushed her off.

"How could you Naruto-kun?, i thought..i thought" she couldn't finish as tears began to flow out of her eyes.

"Wait it is not what it looks like, she-" he was cut off as he was trying to explain what happened.

"STOP IT!"

"..."

She shouted at him.

"If you loved her so much than why did you test me? i am not fighting her anymore, just marry her because you don't have anyone that want's to  
refuse" she said in anger, more anger than he has ever seen before.

"I thought you were different Naru-...Hokage-sama" she said as more tears began to flow out of her eyes, she opened the door and turned to  
him one last time.

_**"I hate you"**_ she said as she ran out the door.

"No..it's not what it looks..."he did not even finish as he knew it was pointless.

Mei smiled happily and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess this means that we are married now Naru-kun" she said before kissing him on the lips and leaving the office.

_'Our dream has finally come true, without anyone in the way'_ she thought happily before she left the door.

Naruto just stood there shocked at what Yugao said, shocked at what Mei said and shocked that he was now married.

He sat down in his chair and sighed.

_'I am **marriad**'_ he thought before leaning back in his chair.

After five minutes, he began his paper work to get his mind off of it and wonder why he did not hate Mei.

_**(Mizukage's Hotel)**_

"He agreed? that is wonderful" the Mizukage said to his daughter.

Mei nodded and hugged her father.

"My little girl is getting married, we have to tell your mother about this" he said as he was sure that the second he told her, she would make the  
plans for the wedding.

"Ok, bye i have to go" she said before leaving.

The Mizukage smiled before cursing about the paperwork being faxed to him by the pound.

"Dammit, even when i'm not in the village" he cursed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Gossip and rumors about the Hokage's political engagement flew through Konoha like wildfire. The male shinobi were happy that Konoha now  
has another alliance. The women heartbroken that the Hokage was off the market but kept their hopes up.

A raven haired woman we all know was seeing red and refused to believe these rumors. Jiraya heard about what the Mizukage's daugther  
looks like and giggled pervertedly every single time that he thought about what they would do after the wedding. Tsunade was running all  
around Konoha looking for the girl that some how managed the get the _**"God Of War"**_ and her nephew to marry her.

Keisei was seen everywhere around Konoha, even the restricted areas, looking for the girl that brain-washed her aniki, even thought he told her  
that they stopped being related by blood before she was even born, because in the short time she knew him, she knew that he would not just  
marry someone like that without a reason.

Kajou was his father's son so he knew that the marriage meant that maybe just maybe he may just get a new mommy and truthfully, he thought  
that Yugao was nicer but he did not even meet the other woman and was just hugged by her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**(Kamikaze House)**_

Naruto turned on the TV as he and Kajou watched some cartoon called _**"Bugs Bunny"**_ that made his son laugh a lot at seeing a black duck in  
pain as he tries to scam his way throught everything.

(_**Cartoon)**_

_**There was a bunny and a duck that had a timing TNT bomb, there were standing on top of a cliff the was hanging off the mountain and there**__** were two bags there that looked like parachutes.**_

_**The grey bunny aproched the duck.**_

_**"Yap.."Munch" "Munch"..what's up doc?" it said to the duck while eating a carrot. The duck was too busy to notice who it was and just shove**__** him off of him.**_

_**"Be quiet, any minute now that dumb rabbit is gonna be here and "BAM" he's gone" the duck named daffy said as he activated the timer to the**__** dynamite.**_

_**The bunny just shrugged and took one of the parachutes and jumped off the cliff before landing safely on the ground.**_

_**The duck ,realizing what just happened, took the other bag to get away from the cliff and jumped off.**_

_**As it was falling he pulled the string and the bag opened only for it to have utensils like forks and spoons to fall out of it. It gulped and put up a**__** "Help Me!" sigh that he took out of nowhere.**_

_**"BAM"**_

_**It slamed into the ground, making a duck sized crater. When it crawled out of the hole, there was a shadow over him and he looked up before**__** taking out the same "Help Me" sigh as before the cliff form before landed on him.**_

_**After the cartoon was over, there was a pig that said.**_

_**"Th-th-hugl- that's all folks" it said before it closed some curtins.**_

_**(Cartoon Over)**_

Kajou was laughing to no end when his eyes caught the cookie jar in the kitchen, his eyes sparkled as he ran for the jar but the second he got  
off couch, Naruto caught him and stood up, holding him up by his arm pits while kissing his cheeks making him giggle more.

"So you want a cookie do you?" he asked already knowing the answer and kept on kissing his cheeks.

"Hehehe, yes please" he said while giggling.

"Okay up you go" he said as began moving Kajou in the air like a plane as he walked towards the cookie jar.

Once he got to it, he took one out while holding Kajou up with one arm. After he gave him the cookie, Kajou took it like it was gold, gold food.

He smiled as he saw the most important thing in his life, his son that he named_** "Kamikaze "Prince" Kajou"**_.

_**"BOOM"**_

His door slamed open and Mikoto walked in with an expression that could kill jonin.

_**"WHAT IS THIS?"**_ they all asked at the same while holding a _**"Kunoichi Weekly"**_ magazine at the front page cover, which held a picture of him  
and it said _**"Married"**_ on the cover.

He blinked, Once. Twice and thrice before taking the magazine and before reading it.

He turned to Kajou and said.

"Kajou-kun, why don't you go watch more cartoons okay, tou-san will be there in a few minutes" he said to his son who just nodded and went to  
the TV.

Once he was out of hearing range, he began reading it.

**_"Rumor has it that the Godaime Hokage, Kamikaze "King" Naruto, in now engaged to the daughter of the Yondaime Mizukage, Terumi Yagura_****_ for political purposes. Kamikaze seemed to have agreed for the sake of his village. His nobility stopped him from being with Uzuki Yugao,_****_ former-girlfriend, and we are currently waiting for the Hokage to specify the details of the marriage."_**

After he was done.

"Mikoto, get out" he ordered her without looking at her.

Mikoto seemed slightly hurt that he would not even explain and would go so far as to kick her out

"What?, young man you better tel-" she was cut off by a hand on the head form Naruto.

"Look i promise, i will tell you about this, but not now okay?" he left her no time to answer as he wrapped and arm around her like luggage and  
carried her outside.

When Naruto came back inside he thought about the benefits of this alliance, he was Hokage after all and as his sensei Sarutobi Hiruzen once  
said _**"With great power comes great responsibilities"**_ so sacrifices must be done and if it means for the benefit of Konoha, he must marry some  
woman he does not know, than it must be done.

Konoha only has one alliance with Suna and not a life-long one either, if he married the Kirigakure princess, they would have a major hidden  
village helping them in their time of need forever.

After she left, he took ,the sleeping on the couch, Kajou to his room and went to bed himself.

_**(Next Day, Hokage's Office)**_

This time Naruto chose to not wear the usual robes and wore a black zipped cape/coat with blood red flames licking the bottom of it and  
the kanji for _**"Fifth"**_ on the back with a high collor that hid his face from the sides _**(Basicly it is what he first wore but the cape is black with red**_  
_**flames instead of red with black flames)**_ and a _**white**_ long sleeved shirt.

Naruto was finishing his paperwork and someone knocked on the door.

"Enter" he said and the person did.

It was the Mizukage.

He took a seat.

"Hello Hokage-dono" he said to Naruto.

"Good morning, Mizukage" he said with a nod.

They were dicussing about what they could do after the alliance such as, trading missions if some shinobi from the other village are better for  
the misson.

After almost an hour.

"So, what do you think of my daughter?" he asked Naruto, and you could tell he was curious because his back was no longer touching the seat  
and his head was turned slightly to the left so that he could hear clearly.

Naruto sighed and thought about his answer.

"She is..unlike any other woman i have seen before in my entire life" he said after thinking about it and he was not lying about that. He never  
actually has seen anyone like her, someone that would go so far just to get a person she desires. It is almost like she was already knew him but  
that was impossible because he never even met her before.

"Great, you have grown very much since the first time i met you when you came to my village" the Yagura said while rubbing the underneath of  
his chin.

Naruto tilted his head side-ways in confusion.

"What?, i have never been to your village" he said putting his arms on the desk.

Yagura raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"Haha, of course you have, it was when you first met Mei" he said shocking Naruto.

"I must go now, farewell Hokage-dono" he said before leaving and after the door closed, the words played back in Naruto's head repeatedly.

_**'It was when you first met Mei'**_

_'That cannot be right, i never met his daughter before and i have never been to Kirigakure either'_ he thought, confused.

He just took his sleeping son and left the office.

_**(Streets Of Konoha)**_

Naruto and the now awake Kajou were walking down a road in Konoha, hand in hand, and as they were walking Kajou spotted something.

"Look, look tou-san, look" he said as he pointed at the movie theater or more specificly, _**"Spy Next Door"**_.

He turned his head to his son.

"You want to see this movie son?" he asked, bending down to almost become the same height as his son, making the teenager at the ticket  
counter blush at the cute sight of a father and son.

Kajou nodded his furiously and began jumping up and down.

"Please, please, please, PLEASE!" he begged.

Naruto chuckled softly.

"Ok son, let's go" he said before walking to the counter.

"Two tickets for _**"Spy Next Door"**_ please" he ordered to the young girl.

The young girl blushed and suddenly found her toes to be very interesting.

"T-that will b-be 150 ryo p-please" she said.

Naruto nodded and put the money with a nice tip.

"Keep the change" he said as he took the tickets.

Once he walked in, people seemed very surprised to the Hokage in a movie theatre. He looked at the ticket.

"Theater five" he said out loud.

"Huh? your watching it too?" he heard form behind him. He turned to meet the owner of the voice.

It was the Mizukage's daughter.

She was holding a bucket of popcorn. She was wearing something different this time.

She wore fit dark blue jeans, a blue sweater amd her hair did not have the bun in it.

For some reason, he still did not hate her.

"Uhh, yes i am watching it with my son" he said to Mei.

"Great let's watch it all together" she beamed before she grabbed Naruto's free hand and took him to theater. Once inside, they all sat down.

Naruto still don't know why he is doing this with her, she ruined what he and Yugao had but for some reason he felt like Mei mattered more to him than Yugao.

As they were sitting down, Mei was eating a little bit of popcorn and Kajou was whining about how long it took for the movie to start, as for how  
they sat, Naruto on the right, Kajou in the middle and Mei on the left. Since they entered during the trailers, nobody could see them and make a  
scene.

Half an hour into the movie.

Mei turned ot Kajou.

"Here Kajou-kun, want some?" she offered some popcorn to him.

Kajou nodded and took it out of her hands. He began to eat one by one.

Mei turned to Naruto and smiled a warm smile.

Naruto smiled, appreciating the popcorn she gave Kajou. It was a small bucket so they can't actually get full from it.

When Mei saw that smile, she blushed and looked back at the movie.

_'There it was, his smile'_ she thought still blushing and sighed happily.

_**(Two Hours Later)**_

After the movie Kajou got hungry.

"Tou-san, can we go eat? i am hungry" he asked while stomping childeshly.

Naruto laughed and Mei giggled.

"Ok ok, where do you wanna go?" he asked smilling at him while still holding his hand.

Kajou got into a cute thinking position which made the little girls nearby blush.

"I don't know, anything" he said without a specific answer.

Mei seemed to glow at his answer for some reason.

"How about that stand i saw near the _**"Higurashi Weapon"**_ shop, what's it called?" now she got into a cute thinking position, much like Kajou.

Naruto thought about the place she was talking about.

_**"Ichiraku Ramen"**_ shop?" he asked almost sure of his answer.

Mei beamed up.

"Yeah, how about it?" she asked Kajou as she bent down to his height and put her elbows on the knees.

Kajou shined with delight and nodded furuiously before turning to his father.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not? let's go" he before walking towards the stand.

Kajou suddenly stopped and turned back at Mei who just stood there.

"Tou-san can she come too?" he asked his father while pointing at Mei.

Naruto thought about.

"Oh? you like her do you?" he asked with a small answer. His son's answer mattered more to him than anything and if he did not like her than  
she wouldn't be living in the same house as them, she would only be his wife for politics, if he did like her than he would try his best to get along  
with her and try to love her. Maybe she was the one for him and not Yugao but it was all up to Kajou.

Kajou nodded happily.

"Yeah!, she is really nice and pretty, please?" he asked with hope.

_**(Mei's Thoughts)**_

Mei was flattered that her future step-son like's her already.

_'My son'_

She thought about how much of a happy family they would finally be and was so happy that she almost began dreaming.

_**(Naruto's Thoughts)**_

_'Nice? she destroyed my relationship with Yugao'_

But Naruto decided right than and there that he would aleastt try his best with her because of his son's reaponse even thought she killed his last relationship but it's for his son. He would give up love forever for his son

"Of course" he said while turning to Mei.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked her before continuing to walk.

Mei was shocked that he would do that even thought she ruined his thing with Uzuki.

She snapped back into reality and ran to catch to them.

When she did, Kajou put his right hand up for her to hold which she did.

As they were walking people could easily mistake them as a family.

Through the whole thing, nobody notice Yugao watching from a rooftop and tears flooding her mask.

She fell to her knees and hugged herself as mort tears began to leak out of her mask.

_**(Ichiraku Ramen Shop)**_

"Here we are" Mei said happily as they entered the stand.

Naruto put Kajou on a stool and sat on his right while Mei sat on his left. He looked to his right and saw the Uzumaki team again but Kushina  
was not there . They didn't seem to notice them.

After they ordered their meal, they began to eat and the Uzumaki began to talk amongst each other. (_**Naruto finished fast to feed Kajou**_)

"He is not brain-washed ok? you're exagerating" the boy Toshiro said to Keisei.

Keisei slamed her bowl on the counter after finshing it.

"Yes he is, he would never marry someone just like that and in the _**"Kunoichi Weekly**_" that came out a few weeks ago said that he was going  
out with some girl called Yugao" she said while crossing her arms.

"Why don't we ask him?" the other girl, Subeta if he remembered clearly, ask as she pointed at us with an amused look.

They turned their heads to where she was pointing and Naruto entered their vision. Keisei looked crest-fallen when she saw that Mei was near  
him and got off her stool before she ran at Naruto.

"What is she doing with you?" she asked as she pointed at her rudely.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Have you not heard? she is infact my fiance" he said the exact thing she did not want to hear.

Keisei looked like she was about to explode before.

"Hi!" Kajou said happily at seeing the girl that he saw eat with them yesterday morning.

Keisei turned her head to him and smiled happily before hugging him.

"Hi Kajou-kun" she said before putting him down and acting like that never happened.

"Why?" she asked Naruto.

Naruto sighed. He is really starting to hate this annoying runt. Why he let her get that close to him, he dosen't know. If he was still in his mood  
of showing people that he was the Hokage like before than she wouldn't dare even speak to him.

"I won't tell that but i will tell you this, i am not brain washed" he said before going back to feeding Kajou.

After that he ignored everything that Keisei said and left with Mei after Kajou was done.

_**(In Front Of The Kiri Hotel)**_

Naruto decided to walk Mei back to her hotel.

Once they reached there Naruto was holding Kajou to his chest as he was sleeping.

_'He is always sleeping'_ he thought.

Naruto and Mei stopped infront of the doors of the hotel.

"This was nice" Mei said to break the silence.

"Yes, Kajou seemed to have taken a strong liking to you Terumi-san" he said before she placed her index finger on his lips.

"Call me Mei" she said before removing her finger from her lips.

Naruto nodded.

"And Naru-kun?" she corrected herself.

Naruto looked at her oddly before saying.

"Yes?" he asked.

Mei seemed to be blushing before she stood on her tip toes, put her right hand on his left cheek, her left hand on his neck and kissed him.

Naruto's eyes widen. Not because he was surprised, not because he liked it but because it felt so familiar, she kissed him two days ago but now  
it felt like he has done it even before then. He got into the kiss and had his left wrapped around Kajou to hold him up and his right hand on her  
left cheek. Mei smiled and moaned into the kiss.

After what seemed like years but only a minute, air was needed and they let go of each other. Mei was blushing up a storm and gave him one  
more kiss, not like the last one but a small, soft and chast peck.

_**"****I love you****"**_ she said before walking into the hotel and leaving a confused Naruto behind as he wondered why he felt so warm and why he felt like he heard that before but with so much love, even more than when Yugao said it. He sighed

_'Yugao'_

He felt a little guilt when he thought about her name. Just two days ago she broke up with him because she thought cheating on her with Mei  
and here he was, being kissed by Mei and kissing her back.

He walked away and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a slight flash but dismissed it.

_**(Kamikaze House)**_

Naruto put Kajou to bed before going to bed himself but it was really hot so he just put on white boxers, black pants and white short sleeved shirt.

Naruto's back was facing the window and he knew that someone walked in but whoever it was, he or she knew his or stuff. The person walked  
on the wall so that their shadow would not appear and stopped over before dropping done on him.

Naruto kicked the person in the stomach as he/she was falling on him with a kunai but kept his right foot in her stomach and sent him/her to his  
wall.

"Oof" the person groaned in a feminin voice.

Naruto turned to the person and sent a kick that came so fast that he/she couldn't dodge.

"Ow" now he knew that it was a woman.

He turned on the lights. He looked at the woman only to see Kushina.

"Why am i not surprised?" he said outloud.

He expected her to attack again but her headband fell and he saw a seal appear on her forehead.

"NO! stop attaking my son" she said while holding her head in pain. Her right eye was a bright blue but her left eye was a dark purple.

"NO! leave me be Kushina!" she shouted again while spinning.

She seemed to be fighting with herself. He approched her.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked before putting his hand on her head or more specificly, the seal and put chakra in it.

"Huh?' He asked as he felt a power surge through him.

_**(Unknown)**_

Naruto woke up on the ground.

He looked around, never getting up, before sitting up straight.

He felt some presure on his muscles and had to hold himself up from behind so he put his hands behind his back.

He did not knew where he was exactly but he guessed that he was inside the seal on Kushina's head.

It was white everywhere, the floor, walls and the ceiling too.

He looked at himself but his eyes were a little foggy but he could still see.

Oddly enough, he was wearing his black pants that were pver his boots, his white long sleeved cape with blood red flames licking the bottom of  
it with the kanji for "Godaime" on the back in blood red and his Hokage hat. He couldn't feel anything under the torso of his cape.

"Naruto-kun" a soft and beautiful voice said.

He turned to it and froze in complete shock.

Because infont of him were.

Two Kushinas...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Cut**_

_**Tell me How you like it**_

_**Longest chapter i ever made.**_

_**Review.**_

_**Peace Peoplez.**_

_**Shady**_


	7. Chunin Exams Final Round

**_Yo I'm Back_**

**_I gotta say some things._**

**_Q, How did Yugao not see through a mistake like that?_**

**_A, Naruto couldn't see but he was groping her ass and he was kissing her harder so it was easy to see that Naruto was enjoying it._**

**_I decided that if i do have more than one girl, it will be four women and they are already chosen._**

**_"Talking"_**

**_'Thinking'_**

**_"Summon Talking"_**

**_'Summon Thinking'_**

**_Lets Begin_**

**_Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto_**

**_Chunin Exam Final Round, _**

Naruto looked at the two Kushinas before him. One had an apron on and light blue eyes. The other had the jonin attire and dark green eyes.  
Naruto did not want to say anything stupid that might make them look at him as anything but the fearless Hokage, he still had his reputation to  
protect.

"Hello Naruto-kun" the Kushina in the apron said with a warm and soft smile. Naruto felt danger. He looked up to see a man, about to land on  
him with a fierce punch. Because he was sitting down, he got on his back and used his hands flip away. He landed a few feet away from them  
and on his feet.

Naruto looked at the man that dared attack him.

It was...Him?

The man looked exactly like him but there were different things. Naruto had his hat but he did not, the other Naruto was wearing his armor and  
his eyes were solid black, including his whites.

The other Naruto and other Kushina jumped next to each other. _**(I'm gonna call the fakes Dark Kushina and Dark Naruto)**_

Kushina looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you have to "like" help me, no matter how hard i tried, i just couldn't defeat your darker side" she said pleadingly.

Dark Naruto laughed loudly.

"Darker side, me? Hahahaha" it laughed darkly.

"I am the darkness within Naruto, i have always been trapped inside of him and i have never killed a single person" it said before pointing at Naruto.

"He, on the other hand, is known throughout the world as the _**"God of War"**_ and _**"The Million Man Slayer"**_, yet you call me his darker side" it said  
before laughing loudly and Dark Kushina joined in on his laughter.

Kushina looked at Naruto.

"Please tell me he's lying Naruto-kun, please?" she pleaded as some tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. This was her worst fear, she  
knew that Naruto would not be like her since he was not filled with love before he became the jinchuuriki. She always knew that people would  
not treat him like they did her but to be called a god of what she hated the most and to be called a man that has killed millions.

Naruto has never even looked at her since the attack and now he looked at her but with his Hokage hat covering his head, you couldn't see his  
eyes.

"That, Kushina, is none of your buisness" he said before Kushina fell to her knees and began crying her eyes out.

"No, no, no, it's not true, he's lying, it's not true, no, no" she kept on saying over and over again.

Dark Kushina and Dark Naruto took this as a chance to kill them. Both Dark Kushina and Dark Naruto ran at Naruto with speed that could rival  
his own.

Naruto waited till they made contact. Kushina was still crying and was oblivious to everything around her.

When Dark Naruto's fist almost made contact with Naruto face, Naruto moved his head to his right. This action caused Dark Naruto to miss his  
punch and for Naruto to grab his arm. He held onto the Dark Naruto's arm and did a 360 before throwing him at Dark Kushina. Dark Kushina  
jumped up and dodged him. When she landed, she was a foot away from Naruto and she looked up at his face. She sent her right hook though  
Naruto grabbed it with his left hand and pulled it to his right hip, making her come forward and her nose and inch away from Naruto's.

Dark Kushina had her forehead under his hat and stared at him in the eyes. Naruto gave her an uppercut and sent her up. He looked ahead of  
him and saw Dark Naruto running at him. He grabbed Dark Kushina's, who was still in the air but still low enough for Naruto to grab her feet and  
threw her at Dark Naruto. After he threw her, he did not expect to see a Hiraishin kunai and yellow flash fly past him.

He felt cold metal at his neck.

"Got you now" he heard Dark Naruto say, from behind.

Naruto saw that Kushina was getting her senses back and decided to stall.

"How do you know the Hiraishin?" he asked.

Dark Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I know everything you know, every taijutsu style, every jutsu and every kenjutsu move"

Naruto's eyes widen. They heard the sound of metal hitting metal and Dark Naruto looked in the direction of it only to see the two Kushinas just  
holding a kunai against each other.

"Never take your eyes off your enemy" Dark Naruto heard from behind him as he felt a cold metal against him neck.

Naruto was about to kill him but Dark Naruto suddenly faded into dust and was blown away by an invisible wind.

"What?"

"Fuck" he heard Dark Kushina curse. She was fighting Kushina and winning, she managed to kick her far away.

Naruto ran to her with his speed._** (Meaning he got there in a nano-second).**_

He grabbed her by the throat, held her up and tightened his grip on her neck.

"What just happened?" he demanded. Dark Kushina couldn't say anything as Naruto hand was crushing her vocal coards. She knew that her  
feet were far from touching the ground. Naruto held her up as high as his right arm could stretch and he was already VERY tall to begin with.

Naruto realized that she could not say anything and loosened his grip as little, just enough for her to breath.

"Huf" Fuck You" she said while strugling.

Naruto was in rage. He re-tightened his grip on her throat. He slammed her into the ground and you could hear a sickining sound.

"Ugh, ugh"

He lifted her up and slammed her down again.

Kushina was watching and couldn't believe her son's muscles were THAT strong.

"Tell me!" he ordered with a look of anger on his face.

Dark Kushina still refused to tell him.

Naruto lifted her up and lightly threw her up. When she was coming back down, Naruto bent his left leg a little and sent his right leg up to her  
chin. The kick was strong enough to send her high and slam her into the ceiling. She slammed into it, face first, causing her to spit a little blood  
and stain the ceiling.

She was falling face/head first. Just before her head was about to touch the ground and kill her from the impact of the huge fall on her head,  
Naruto grabbed her foot and that just held her upside down.

"What did you do?, tell me right now, don't and i will brutally kill you, bitch" he said and his eyes were starting to become red with slits.

Kushina wanted to yell at him for using such a bad word but feared what would happen to her.

Dark Kushina, literaly, had the energy beaten out of her.

The whites in Naruto's eyes turned black and his pupils were a glowing blood-red.

"I used all the chakra i coul-d "Coughs up blood" t-to summon your Yami here to kill Kushina" she said before blood began flooding her mouth  
and a lot of it was all over her face because she was upside down. .

"Good, now you will die" he said with a demonic voice.

He lifted her up by the throat again with his left hand. He then starts to form a Kaentama in his right hand.

Dark Kushina's eyes widen in fear.

"N-no d-don't, please" she begs.

Kushina couldn't believe that this was happening. Her son, her own son was about to kill someone that looked almost exactly like her without  
any guilt what so ever. She realized that this man was not her son. This man was the "God of War" and "The Million Man Slayer" just like that  
other Naruto said...

He plunged his jutsu into Dark Kushina's stomach. Dark Kushina's eyes widen, she couldn't breath, she felt her stomach twisting and burn like  
k.k.k. some bonfires. She suddenly felt like her stomach was empty before the Kaentama grew to the size of a Hokage face and burn, rip and  
shread to bits before it burned her ashs too.

Naruto looked at Kushina with a cold face. His face was covered in blood and his eyes were still black and blood red.

_**'Kill her, kill her, she abandoned you, kill her, kill everyone'**_ he kept on hearing a voice in his head. He grabbed his head in pain. This voice, he's heard it before, this was the same voice that told him to kill all those people during the war.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he looked up at the ceiling, as if hoping that some Kami will come to take the pain away.

Kushina looked at him in worry.

"Naruto, what's wrong? tell me please" she pleaded as she walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders to shake him.

Naruto looked at her with the same eyes. He had no control over his body.

"You..you...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he shouted as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

Kushina was struggling, WHY THE FUCK DID HE HAVE TO HAVE SUCH UN-NATURAL BODY STRENGTH?. She chose to use her last  
hope. She has seen those eyes before, they were almost the same eyes as the Kyuubi.

Chains flew out of the ground and grabbed onto every part of Naruto's body. Once a chain grabbed onto his arm, he was forced to let go of  
Kushina and the chains pulled him and his legs were pinned to the ground. (Like The Kyuubi Was)

Naruto was struggling to get back up and managed to get up but the chains were bring him back down. He had his knees bent, using all the  
strengh he could in this situation to get back up straight.

"AHH!" he yelped as the chains stabbed into his body including his legs. He was still holding up but felt himself losing chakra. He was about to  
stand up tall again. Kushina saw this as danger before she ran at him and tackled him into the ground. His body was shaking to no end and his  
head was going from left to right.

"AHHHHHHH!" he yelled in pain.

Kushina took her hands and put them on the sides of his head, holding it place.

"Naruto...please...please calm down" she said softly. Naruto stared at her, his eyes turned back to their cold dark blue. When Kushina saw this,  
she began hugging his head.

"Kushina" he said but Kushina was in her own world.

"Kushina!" he said a little louder. This was getting rediculous, he couldn't breath and it was so damn hot.

"KUSHINA!" he shouted getting her attention.

"Hmm?"

_**"Get...Off...Of...Me..Right..NOW!**_" he began in his cold Hokage voice before shouting.

Kushina go off of him with a frightened jump.

"Oh no!, Kyuubi has control over you again" she said dramaticly.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No you idiot, i could not breath, now release me this instant" he ordered.

Kushina was about to release him but did a double take on his _**"Idiot"**_ comment.

"What did you call me?" she asks. Who the hell does this kid thinks he is? she is his senior and his mother, the nerve of this guy.

Naruto broke the chains, as it only had effect on the Kyuubi's chakra, and got up. He used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe Dark Kushina's blood  
off his face and hair.

"I called you an idiot, idiot" he said before crossing his arms.

Kushina tried her hardest to glare at the very tall and handsome blonde man in front of her, but only succeeded in looking childish.

Naruto shook his head.

"Like mother, like daughter" he said quietly.

"Oh yeah?, well...you're "like" a bigger one" she said lamely. _'Ok, that was "like" so lame'_

Kushina knew that she looked really stupid in this situation so she did the only thing that crossed her mind, she hit him on the head, or at least  
tried to. Naruto just grabbed her hand.

"..." he said sternly before walking away. Kushina "Humh"ed and turned away before crossing her arms.

"He is absolutly nothing like me or Minato" she said with anime tears.

Naruto went to pick up his hat, which was flown off his head sometime during the battle. Something came to Kushina's mind and she asked.

"Why are you wearing that hat?"

Naruto looked at her before he placed it back on his head.

"I am the _**Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato**_" he announced.

Kushina stared at his face oddly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asks.

Kushina fainted.

Naruto tilted his head side-ways.

"What the hell?"

The whole place began crumbling. It needed Kushina's chakra to stay intact but since she was out cold, it was not recieving anymore of her  
chakra, so it was gonna fall.

"What is going on?" he shouted before the ground beneath him was destroyed and he fell into a black abyss.

"AHHH!" he yelled before everything went blank.

_**(Real World)**_

Naruto was on the carpeted floor, passed out and sweating like crazy. Kushina had her head on his stomach and was sweating just as much.

That night, Kushina would get the memories of Dark Kushina.

_**(The Next Morning)**_

Naruto woke up to the sound of Kajou crying and instantly shushined to his room. He walked to his crib and picked him up before craddling him.

"Okay, let's get you dressed" he said before walking to the dresser.

"Tou-san" Kajou said.

"I can do it by myself" Kajou said with a cute pout.

Naruto looked at him in amusement.

"Oh can you? well then big boy, i will be back in a few minutes, if you are well dressed when i get back, you dress yourself for the rest of your life  
Okay?" he said before Kajou nodded happily. He set him down and walked out of the room.

He walked back to his room to see Kushina on the floor.

"Kushina" he called.

No response.

"Kushina"

Still no response.

_**"UZUMAKI KUSHINA, GET UP THIS INSTANT!"**_ he shouted with his eyes closed in anger.

Kushina jumped up and awake.

"HAI!, TOU-SAN" she shouted, thinking that she was five and back at Uzu like when her father used to wake her up for training.

Suddenly her eyes widen as the memories came back to her. She pointed at him.

"You're..you're..you're Hokage" she said in shock.

Naruto nodded before picking her up bridal style.

"Yes now i will take you to the bathroom where you will take a shower" he said before he put her down on the tiled floors of a bathroom, that is  
in one of the guest rooms.

"You stink" he said before leaving so that he does not have to listen to her rant. He went to take his shower, in his room.

_**(Five Minutes Later)**_

Naruto was in Kajou's room. After the small shower he wore his other armor.

This one was like the Shodai and Nidai's. It was a really dark blue unlike the other. It had a neck protecter and shoulder guards, he was wearing  
bracers that were the same color but these bracers were attached to his black gloves and acted like a guard to his wrists and forearms. He still  
wore his black pants but he had, what looked like knee pads but made of metal that were the same color as the armor.

His pants were tucked into black boots that had dark blue metal on the sides. Under the torso armor, he wore a black, long sleeved turtleneck  
and the sleeves were tucked into his bracers.

He was currently looking at a Kajou that had his right sandal on his left foot and left sandal on his right foot. His hoodie was on backwards and  
his pants were inside out.

Naruto chuckled as Kajou pouted again.

"It is alright Kajou-kun, that is why i am here" he said making Kajou smile.

"Thanks Tou-san...I love you" Kajou said before hugging him. Naruto felt his heart warm up before he smiled and kissed his son on the head.  
He could always do that to him.

"I love you too...Kajou-kun" he said. "Now let's get you dressed"

_**(Ten Minutes later)**_

Naruto and Kajou were having breakfast before he heard the door bell. He walked to the door and opened it to see Kushina.

She was wearing the same thing she wore in her mindscape, white shirt, blue apron like dress and blue ninja sandals. She looked mad.

"I took a shower, i changed my clothes and now i'm here" she said angrily.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And you came back why?" he asked.

"Because i thought that maybe we could talk" she said while crossing her arms.

Naruto sighed and brought his fingers to his forehead.

"Maybe you should make sure that your daughter is ready for the chunin exams that will happen in exactly two hours" he said before Kushina's  
eyes widen to dinner plates and she ran back to the hotel.

Naruto sighed.

"She is an idiot, just like her daughter" he said out loud before going back to Kajou.

_**(Fifteen Minutes Later)**_

Naruto and Kajou were walking hand in hand and when Naruto was with Kajou, the women knew better than to try anything. Last time a really  
drunk woman came up to him and kissed him before telling him "Let's go back to my place and have sex Hokage-sama" it was obvious that the  
girl was drunk but the second Kajou asked what sex was, she was put into a genjutsu that pretty much stopped her from flirting ever again.

As they were walking, Naruto felt a hand on his right shoulder and he turned around to come face to face with...Mei..again...

"Hello Mei-san" he said. This was getting annoying, was she following them all the time? she seems to know where he is and at what time.

Mei smiled widely.

"Please stop calling me-san" she said as she playfully hit his shoulder.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"How about we go and play at the arcade before the chunin exams?" she asks.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do yo- Oh you are talking to Kajou" he said as he saw her being eye to eye level with Kajou.

Kajou nodded happily.

"Can we tou-san?, please?" he asked his father.

Naruto thought about. Why not?, they still have over half an hour. He nodded.

"Yay!" Kajou shouted joyfully before he grabbed both Naruto's and Mei's hand and proceeded to walk them.

_**(Arcade, Twenty Minutes Later)**_

Kajou and Mei were running around and Naruto was just following them.

"Oh No!, oh well, we will get it next time okay?" Mei asked Kajou. They were playing a game where your bow and arrow aiming was put to the  
test. There are hidden targets that will pop up on the wall every second.

Kajou nodded but sadly as he looked at the ground. It always hurt Naruto to see his son like this, so he did what any good father would do.

"Don't worry Kajou-kun, i will get it for you" he said before walking up to the man that own's the game.

Kajou looked at his father with joy. Mei smiled at him. But unfortunatly, everyone in the whole arcade came to watch the Hokage. Imagine their  
surprise when they see the Godai Hokage, playing a game in the arcade and be on what looked like a date with the woman he was about to  
marry.

He held the bow steady and ready to kill anything. He had an arrow holder tied behins his back like a bag.

"BOOM"

He shot an arrow, reload.

"BOOM"

He shot another, reload.

"BOOM"

Another, reload.

"BOOM"

Another, reload and another. He kept hitting every target that popped out, never missing one.

A minute later, Naruto put the arrow down.

"YOU LOSE!" the owner shouted.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Lose?, how the hell did he lose?, he hit every single target.

When Naruto looked back at the wall of targets. He hit every target yes, but some of the pop ups...were...innocent...civilians...

Naruto gulped. 'Opps' he thought.

Suddenly he heard laughter and looked back to see Kajou and Mei laughing out loudly. Kajou wore a face-splitting grin that pretty much made  
Naruto's day. He walked up to Kajou and bent down.

"I'm sorry i couldn't get that prize for you son, i guess i wasn't really paying enough attention to where i was aiming" he said.

Kajou still had a huge grin. "It's okay Tou-san, that was so cool" he said while jumping up and down.

"Yes it was" Mei said with a soft smile as laid her left hand down on his right shoulder from his crouched position.

Naruto shook her hand off his shoulder before standing up, he looked around him. It seems everyone thought that was cool too as they were  
cheering.

He grabbed Kajou's hand and walked out, with Mei following.

He turned back Mei, who was still following them. By then, even Kajou had enough of seeing this woman all the time but his father taught him  
manners.

"Yes?" he asked Mei.

"Well..i thought that maybe...you, me and Kajou-kun could get something to eat" she said while rubbing the side of her left arm.

Naruto sighed.

"Mei...we will get married, yes...but only because you ruined my relationship with Yugao and i had nobody that would fight you" he said.

Mei got mad.

"You did not want to be with her, you want to be with me...you always have! and you promised that we would get married!" She shouted.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Always?, i have known you for a few days and what do you mean i promised you that we would get married?" He asked. Seriously, this woman  
is confusing the hell out of him.

Mei back up with a sad face.

"S-so...Tou-san was telling the truth...y-you really don't remember do you?" she asked with tears in the corner of her eyes as she brought her  
hands together.

Naruto's eyebrows were brought closer to each other.

"What are you talking about?, remember what?" he asks.

Mei looked at him in anger with her arms at her sides.

"That day, that day you promised that we would get married...that day you promised that you and i will be together for ever with no one to stop  
us.." she began crying. "T-that day you promised that...you would wait for me...b-but...when i see you again...you have a girlfriend...  
you have a son...you have everything...you never waited for me but i did like an idiot...i was foolish to think that you and i would be together for  
life...but Tou-san and Kaa-san were right...to me you were, and still are, my love...but to you..i am just a childhood crush" she weeped before  
running away.

Kajou looked at his father for an explanation but saw that look on his face meant that he was just as, if not even more, confused as him.

(**_Flashback)_**

**_A three year-old Naruto sitting on a rock with a crying five year old Mei._**

**_"I love you Mei-chan" Naruto said._**

**_Mei blushed but still had tears._**

**_"I love you too Naruto-kun, but...why do have to leave? just stay her with me and never go" she wailed._**

**_Naruto sighed as held her hand._**

**_"I want to be with you too Mei-chan...but i want be Hokage-ttebayo" he said._**

**_Mei grabbed both of his hands._**

**_"Well maybe you can become Mizukage like Tou-san" she suggested but Naruto shook his head._**

**_"No i want to become like Oji-san and the Yondaime" he said._**

**_After a few seconds, a light bulb appeared over Naruto's head._**

**_"I got it, how about you come and visit me in Konoha when you can" he said._**

**_Mei's eyes widen._**

**_"Yeah!"_**

**_"I promise, we'l get married, we'l have kids and we will be together forever" he said happily._**

**_Mei's eyes started to water again._**

**_"R-really?"_**

**_Naruto nodded._**

**_"I will wait for you...will you wait for me?" he asks._**

**_"Of course i will wait for you" she said before kissing his cheek._**

**_Naruto smiled at her before-_**

**_"Smooch"_**

**_Mei landed at kiss on his lips before running away._**

**_Naruto looked dazed with a blush._**

**_"YAHOO!" could be heard through out Kirigakure._**

**_(Flashback End)_**

Naruto brought his hand to his head.

'What the hell was that?' Was that even real?.

He felt something pulling his right arm.

"Tou-san come on or we will be late" Kajou said as he tried to pull Naruto in the way of the chunin stadium.

"Oh, right" Naruto said walking but what Mei said was far from gone from his mind and he really needed to teach his son the meaning of time.  
They are almost an hour early.

_**(With Yugao and Her Friends)**_

Kurenai and Shizune had their arms around a crying Yugao. How could the Hokage break her heart like? sure he was always kinda cold but  
they never thought that he would go so low at to cheat on Yugao.

"Don't worry Yugao-chan, you will find someone else" Shizune said.

Yugao wailed some more.

"I don't want anyone else, i want Naruto-kun" she cried into Shizune's shoulder.

Kurenai sighed before pulling Yugao to her to look at her.

"Look Yugao, if you want Naruto back then you will have to fight for him, show him that if he want's you back then he will have fight for it too"

Yugao's eyes widen.

"You're right!" she said before running to the stadium.

_**(Chunin Stadium, Hallway To The Kage Seats)**_

Kajou was sitting in Naruto's chair while Naruto said he dropped something in the hallway. In truth, he sensed someone he has not seen on a  
whole year.

"Long time no see...Konan" he said with his back against a wall. Suddenly, a blue haired woman appeared from some papers.

"Hello Hokage-sama...c-can i see him?" the woman named Konan asked.

Naruto just looked at her.

"Of course you can, i have no right, not to" he said as he began walking back in the direction of the stadium. Konan smiled.

Suddenly, he stopped and turned his head to the left so that he could see her from the corner of his eyes without having to turn around.

_**"After all...you are his mother"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**BAM**_

_**Didn't expect that did you?**_

_**Anyway tell me how you liked it.**_

_**No Preview of the Next chap.**_

_**The chapter my come in later than usual because school started again.**_

_**Peace Peoplez**_

_**Shady.**_


	8. Naruto Meets Legends

_**I've been gone for a while i? Well im trying my best so please fair with me. It's been a long coming for this fic. I also changed my other fic. A King's Freedom too and if you guys have any suggestions for regarding any of my fics, feel free to review or PM me.**_

_**"Talking"**_

_**'Thinking'**_

_**"Summon Talking"**_

_**'Summon Thinking'**_

_**Let's Begin**_

_**Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto**_

_**The Hokage Battle**_

"After all...you are his mother"

Konan looked at the ground below her.

'I could hardly call myself a mother'

Konan knew that her mission as the Akatsuki informant was gonna put a hold on her duties as Kajou's mother, but never the less, she owed her life to the Hokage. He spared her life even after she was brainwashed by Danzo into having a one-sided intercourse session with a ten year old Naruto.

While Konan was thinking about the past, Naruto was hopping to get back into the present.

"Come, Kajou awaits" He said in his deep voice.

Konan had a small smile on her face, barely noticeable to the anyone's eyes, but still there. On the inside though, Konan was quite a bit nervous, it's been a whole year since she has last seen Kajou. If he was anything like his father, he should already be able to walk and speak properly for a two/turning three year old infant.

She didn't even realize that she was already on the Kage's private balcony until she heard. "KAA-SAN!"

The blue haired angel immediately had a smile on her face and a few tears threatening to fall down her face as she ran to her child.

Naruto smiled at the beautiful sight that was upon him. A mother and her child are reunited. Naruto's smile became more noticeable. His child and the mother of his son.

Kajou overjoyed finally see his mother, he thought that she was gone for good because Tou-san was trying to replace her with Yugao and Mei.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san was trying to replace you, but you're here now and we can be a family together" he said with an all too happy grin, showing his little teeth.

The Mizukage turned to him.

"But Hokage-dono, you and Mei-chan are betrothed and are to get married tomorrow" he said and Mei turned to Naruto with a mortified look. This couldn't be happening, she wasn't gonna lose Naruto, not now.

Kajou turn's to his father. "Tou-san, i don't like Mei" which shocked Mei to the core. "And Kaa-san said that she lov-"

Konan's eyes widen and she put her hand over Kajou's mouth, before looking away from her secret object of affection. It was hard not to fall in love with the Hokage, he was so sweet, even though he had a VERY different way of showing it. He spared her life, he kept her away from jail, a part of her told that he was doing this because she gave birth to his son and another part of her told her that he was doing this because he cared for her. She probably didn't love him but she knew that she liked him. But she knew that there being and "us" between her and Hokage was impossible, she was much older than he and he was Hokage, while she was a woman that brainwashed into raping him.

Naruto was shocked and little relieved because he couldn't tell whether or not Kajou was telling him the truth when he said that he liked Mei, but since he just told him he didn't, it was official, Konoha doesn't need an alliance with Kiri. He turned to the Mizukage.

_**"I will not marry you daughter Mizukage, if it means no alliance, then so be it"**_

Yagura accepted the fact that Naruto did not want to marry Mei, who was ran away when she heard the Hokage's proclamation.

Suddenly, a certain ANBU chose to make her appearance. Yugao grabbed Naruto by his shoulder and pulled him away, into the hallway from which they entered.

"Where did daddy go?"

_**(With Naruto and Yugao)**_

Once Naruto realized who brought him into the hallway, he hugged her as tight as he could. Well not really seeing that she would be killed if he tried, but still tight.

Yugao pushed Naruto away.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" She said in a "Either you talk, or i super-glue your balls to your leg" voice.

Naruto swallowed before speaking. "Yugao-chan, i'm so sorry, i don't know what's been happening to me these last few day but i swear, i have no feelings for Mei".

Yugao removed her mask, looked deeply into Naruto's piercing sapphire eyes and tried to detect any lies in his words. When she couldn't find any, she said. "Well you better make it up to me"

Naruto gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her. When she didn't return the favour he frowned . The Hokage rubbed his cheek against the top of her head and said.

"Yugao, i swear, i thought it was you that was kissing me in my office...please forgive me" he said.

All he got as and answer was Yugao wrapping her arms around her love and saying. "I forgive you...Naru-koi?"

"Yeah?"

"...I love you" She said after a minute. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"I love you to Yugao-chan" he said before he kissed her full on the lips.

Yugao felt that same love she felt for him before the mist whore- Mei incident and was quite happy.

She felt him lick the bottom of her lip, asking for permission. And so began their make out session, which didn't last long because they found closet.

They both walked in.

_**(Lemon Time)**_

Yugao looked behind her and saw a chair. She sat Naruto down on the chair. The purplette got down on her knees and unzipped Naruto's pants. She was hit in the chin by Naruto's 9 inch rod but she didn't mind. She backed up her head a bit to look at it and admire it.

It was still as she remembered it. 9 inches with a pink head, an intoxicating scent and some golden pubic hair on his lower abdomen. She put her hand around it to get a better feel and noted that it was not as hard as usual so she removed her ANBU armor and skin tight shirt, along with her bra and began playing with her breasts, teasing her nipples.

Naruto genital quickly shot up and hard. Yugao smiled but knew that she could still go for more so she stuck her hand into her pants and began rubbing herself, as well as sticking a finger in her vagina. Yugao unzipped her pants and undid her belt to show her nicely trimmed purple pubic hair triangle.

Naruto shot his face forward and rubbed his nose against her pubic hair as he stuck his tongue out to lick her clitoris. Yugao gave a loud moan and used her right hand to finger herself while her lefty was lowering her pants. Once her pants dropped, she began to run her hands through Naruto's silky gold locks.

Naruto loved the smell of musk in her pubic hair. He had his left hand continue to finger her pussy while his nose nuzzled her pubs and took his right hand went under her vagina. He grabbed her right ass cheek before his index and major fingers found their way to her anus.

Yugao grabbed a handful of Naruto hair from the sensation. His fingers penetrated her anus.

"Ah!..ah...AH!" She was moaning quite loudly. Not long after that, she came all over Naruto's face as he was swallowed as much as he could. Yugao had a huge blush on her face as her breathing came back to normal. Naruto stood up straight and his penis was up against his armour.

He began removing his armor and shirt. Once he was done naked waist up, Yugao licked her lips. Naruto was sooo built, even more than the Hachibi jinchuuriki and second only to the Raikage. But that was exaggerated with steroids, her Naruto was all natural. She looked down at his "fifth limb". Oh yesss, ALL natural.

Naruto was only three inches shorter than the Raikage._** (In Body Height I Mean)**_

Yugao began stroking Naruto's penis fast and hard. Naruto's back was against the wall and he was breathing hard. Yugao smiled and moved up to kiss him on the lips, never slowing down her pumping. When she left his mouth, his tongue was left hanging out for her. She felt him suddenly grow and knew what was cu/coming. As he came, she was sprayed all over on her flat stomach with his seed and she loved it.

When Naruto's breathing came back to normal, Yugao turned around and bent over. He knew what to do, but he wanted to try something else. The Hokage grobbed his rod and put the head against her anus. He felt Yugao clench her ass cheeks against him, but they slowly parted again.

"Do it Naru-koi" She said.

Naruto began thrusting into her and waited like a gentlemen for her to get used the feeling of him. After about a minute, Yugao nodded.

Naruto leaned forward and began kissing, liking and sucking the back of her neck while he rocked back and forth in and out of her. He wrapped his right arm around her stomach so she has help holding while his left snaked around her to grab her right breast and began twisted her right nipple while his forearm was rubbing her left nipple.

After about four minutes of thrusting.

"Ohhhh..Naruto-kuuuun"

"huff..huff...huff..Yugao-chan"

"Ohhhhh"

She sprayed his legs with her juices. After another minute Naruto shot his hot seed in her anus, filling her up, but he kept thrusting to get as much of his seamen out of him as possible.

_**(Lemon End)**_

They were both a sweaty mess as they held each other, naked.

"mhh..i've missed you Naruto-kun" She said as she nuzzled her face in his chest, not caring that it was full of sweat.

"Me too Yugao-chan" He replied. Normally they wouldn't be sweating so much but since they were in a janitors closet, it was really hot.

_**BOOM**_

Their eyes shot open.

"What was that? Yugao asked.

Naruto looked at her. "I don't know but it sounded like an explosion" Then his eyes widen even more. "KAJOU!"

They both got dressed up and ran out to see most of the stadium destroyed. Many sand and sound village shinobi were running around getting killed by Konrad shinobi. Naruto let the small sense of pride rush through him before returning to the task at hand. He turned to Yugao and said.

"Yugao, find Kajou and keep him safe, i will find the cause of this destruction" She nodded her head following her order.

Naruto looked at the roof of the Kage box and stood there in with his sickening grin was Orochimaru, fighting Jiraya. Suddenly, he saw two people helping Orochimaru that he thought he would never meet in his life. _**The Shodai and Nidai Hokages.**_

He ran to his destination and managed to prevent Jiraya from getting stabbed in the back of his head by Orochimaru's sword by wielding it before it could do any damage as it seemed to be able to move itself.

Naruto turned to Jiraya.

"You will Orochimaru, i will fight my predecessors" he ordered.

Jiraya nodded._** He knew the Hokage could handle himself. He was stronger than him, stronger than the Yondaime, stronger than the Nidame and maybe just MAYBE even the Shodai. The Godaime Hokage was second only to the Sandaime Hokage in his prime.**_

After Jiraya left, Naruto turned to the Founders of Konoha and said.

**_"Let us begin"_**

Senju Hashirama ran at Naruto with wooden spears shooting out of the ground, towards Naruto. The younger man evade them and locked hands and foreheads with the Shodai as they pushed each other.

"A man as young as yourself is Hokage?" The Shodai said with a dead look.

Naruto had sweat rolling on side of his head. What the hell was going on? He could easily lift up up Gamabuta with just his muscle strength, why couldn't he move one man?

"I was chosen as Hokage when i was ten actually" he said.

Hashirama's eyes widen. What fool would a ten year old Hokage? That's obscured and unheard of!

"Who elected you?"

_**"Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage and wisest man of all!"**_ The Gushin replied.

_'So Saru (Monkey) became Hokage?'_ He looked at Naruto's eyes and found an abyss full of the will of fire within his blue eyes. _'You must have grown a lot to have been so very confident in this boy'._

Suddenly his eyes widen. He looked down at his abdomen to see a spear of wood penetrating him. The Shodai caught a smirk on the Godai's face.

"How?" One word that asked a whole question. How are you able to control the wooden element?

Naruto smirked again. "You are my great granduncle and the Nidai, my great grandfather"

Hashirama smiled. Suddenly he jumped away and Naruto was blasted by a water vortex. He made a giant crater in the roof and looked at his attacker to see not only the Nidai, but his sensei as well. Saurto

"You sure have grown Naruto-kun" he said with a smile on his face before it came back to it's dead look.

Naruto turned back into the Gunshi after nearly 8 years and saw that the Shodai was distracted and replaced himself with the huge piece of the roof that was behind him.

Hashirama's eyes widen as he felt his head being crushed by two strong fists.

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Naruto's eyes turned dark as Hashirama's blood was all over him. He knew that if he actually fought the Shodai head on, there was a high chance of him losing so he took his chance. He threw away Hashirama's body and turned towards his other predecessors. His great grandfather had a grimaced face while his sensei was unaffected at the brutality of his former student and "son".

"Would you like to go first sensei?" asked Hiruzen to his sensei.

Tobirama nodded his head and ran towards Naruto with incredible speed while making hand signs.

_**"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**_

Naruto, without hand signs, shot five fire dragons out the ground and towards Tobirama. The fire dragons so much stronger than the water dragon despite the element. Four out five dragons got past the water dragon, but only one managed to hit Tobirama, leaving him with a burn scar on his face. Due to connecting of jutsus, there a huge explostion and a lot of smoke. So much smoke that Naruto couldn't see.

Naruto felt a fist connect with his right cheek and was flown away away about 15 m. He looked at the owner of said limb and saw the Nidai with a burn scar on his right cheek.

_"A cheek for a cheek"_ Tobirama said. Naruto rolled his eyes. Sensei always told him that Tobirama was a funny man but in the middle of battle, he would get kinda stupid.

For nearly twenty minutes, they went at each other with various techniques.

"I'm really glad that my great grandson is so talented at such a young age, and Saru chose you as Hokage at ten years old you say?" Tobirama looked at Hiruzen for confirmation and he got it with a nod from his student.

Suddenly, Hiruzen lost control of his body and began attacking Naruto aswell. Not even the _**Million Man slayer**_ and _**Gushin**_ could defeat the Sandaime in his prime, let alone the combined powers of the "God of Water" and "God of Shinobi". Naruto knew one thing for sure. If he didn't think of something fast, he was as good as dead.

They both suddenly appeared next to him, each Hokage delivering a punch to his face. Naruto wasn't fast enough and was hit by both, sending him 50m away.

And that went on for about ten minutes. Naruto was being kicked around by his sensei and his sensei's sensei. Naruto suddenly thought of something he noticed a while back. There were some kind seal on the paper tapped to the back of their heads. He sure that if he managed to remove one of them, then he could easily destroy them. Naruto was quite pleased with the fact that Hiruzen came at him alone this time. By the many beating Naruto has been taking, he knew what his sensei's next move was.

Naruto jumped back just before the Sandaime's fist could connect with his head. As the former Hokage was dashing across him, Naruto sent some chakra to his right hand to speed it ip. He grabbed the seal on the back of his master's head and pulled it off. As soon as he pulled off the seal, the Sandaime Hokage no Konohagakure turned to ashes.

Naruto then turned to his great grandfather.

"Time for you to go back"

Naruto suddenly appeared behind the Nidai with a Kaentama charged in his right hand. It connected with the Nidai's back, bruning to nothing. Seems like there something he didn't know about the _**"Impure World Resurrection"**_ since the second Hokage reformed himself from the ashes.

Fortunatly for Naruto though, his head was the first part of his body to reform. He ripped the seal off the back of his head, turning him into ashes.

Naruto never saw the _**raijin**_ blade fly towards him till it stabbed him in the kidney and darkness took over.

_**(Naruto's mindscape)**_

Naruto opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings and saw nothing but so he guessed he was in his mindscape.

"Hello Kamikaze King Naruto" A soft and soothing voice said. He turned to the direction of beautiful and feminine voice.

Naruto nearly fell into shock because in front of him stood a woman he never thought he would meet either. And she was absolutely beautiful. Like a light red haired goddess in an elegant traditional red, with white flowers, kimono.

"...What can i do for you...Uzumaki Mito"

_**Xxxviii**_

_**What do you guys think? Review and tell about your opinion.**_

_**Also I've been thinking about making a new fic. I've been imagining a fic and even though it will be difficult to write, i figured that if you guys like the idea, then what's stopping me.**_

_**Naruto switched places with a Naruto from another dimension (that died) and looked at him second chance at life. But there are a bunch of conditions with this new life.**_

_**His father is still alive.**_

_**Minato is remarried to Uchiha Mikoto, who has a hot younger sister by the way.**_

_**She gave birth to four of Minato's kids and Naruto siblings**_

_**The Naruto from that universe was an ass hole that nobody liked. (Like the bashed Sasukes in many fics)**_

_**And last but not least...he was never mad into a shinobi.**_

_**So what do you guys think, if i get enough votes for it, then i'l begin writing as soon as i can.**_


End file.
